WHO'S CHEATING WHO
by eseldie
Summary: *UPDATE* Men occasionally stumble over the truth, but most of them pick themselves up and hurry off as if nothing ever happened. Winston Churchill
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**A very big thanks to my reviewer (beta reader sounds so harsh) VENICEIT, whose comments are both lovely and encouraging.  
><strong>

** WHO'S CHEATING WHO**

"Mr. Chance, I don't want to ruin our professional relationship. We work so close together as it is and-"

He cut her off. The proximity between them was compromised as he moved closer. He knew she was flustered and didn't mind encouraging her state.

"Can you honestly stand there and tell me there is no attraction.?"

"I think youre a very attractive man. But the truth is that if I sleep with you once….I might want to do it..over and over again."

"And that's a problem?"

She wasn't sure how to answer. Heforced her into a corner and forced her to admit how she truly felt. Before she could make any other remarks, he put his arms around her.

"I'm going to kiss you Ilsa. Then after you are left breathless, I'm going to continue seducing you. I'm going to take you into my bedroom and after I kiss you more, I'm going to have an extremely hot, seductive sexual encounter with you. Any questions?"

Ilsa smiled at him and his semi graphic evening description. She didn't want to fall ahrd for him. If she did, she would have to give up her independence. She continued kissing him, and before she knew it, they were in his bed. When they woke up the next morning, she rolled over to him.

"Chance, this is only sex. I cant fall for you. We need to keep this professional."

"That works for me. A little bit of fucking here and there."

He was being ignorant.

"You don't have to be an asshole."

She rolled away from him.

"Look Ilsa, Im sorry. It just that I don't want you to feel like IM using you as an object. I care about you."

They shared both of their beds while staying as discreet as possible. They truly had a favorable liking towards eachother but didn't want to compromise anything. After a few months passed, they agreed that they may have started to have deeper feelings for eachother. It was time to stop. They knew their working relationship wouldn't be compromised, but the sex needed to stop.

... ... ...

"Carmine! Hey Carmine, get back here!"

The big beautiful Roteweiller ran as fast he could. The group of duskcs that were calmy floating in the nearby pond started to panic. Christopher Chance was relaxing today. No guns, no burning buildings and no beautiful women to save, A nice day at the park sounded phenomenal. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and people were relaxing in the park. He didn't venture out much during the day so this was rare for him.

He deserved it. So did Carmine. He wasn't an athletic dog, but he loved to sprint once awhile with Chacne. The problem with Carmine outside was his short attention span. He was interested in everything, sniff everyone and explore it all. He was walking briskly beside Carmine when he spotted a group of ducks in the pond. Before Chacne could tell him no….he was gone.

"Carmine! Leave those ducks alone!"

Carmine was a big burl dog. He loekd and sounded menacing but his bark was much worse than his bite. Deep down he was a big baby. Chance was trying his best to catch up to him before he got in the water. He picked up his pace but it was too late. With a huge splash, he hit the water. The ducks spread in a flurry. They were quacking and flailing in the air. Carmine wasn't sure what to do. He was outnumbered and confused. After a minute or so he started to get tired. Chance wasn't ready to swim, but he was sure the poor brute would die in his own confusion. He walked to the edge of the pond and started taking his shirt off.

"You know my friend..this was supposed to be a nice relaxing outing!"

He finally got his shoes and socks off and waded in.

Ilsa Pucci was sweating. She had been jogging in the park that morning and byt her fifth mile, she started to feel it. She was crossing the bridge to the other side of the park when she spotted the melee occurring in the pond. As she stopped at the end of the bridge she realized she knew the drenched pair.

Chacne pulled a splashing and soaking wet Carmine out of the eater.

"You know something you big ox! If you stopped chasing ducks, you might not drown!"

When he finally looked up, there stood Ilsa dressed in a perfect running suit and sunglasses. Somehow she had the ability to make it look better than anyone else could. She peered down at the both of them and had to smile at the dripping wet couple. She removed her sunglasses and pursed her lips.

"Mr. Chance, perhaps you should wear a pair of swim trunks the next tiem you come to the park."

Chance managed a smile. Before he could answer, Carmine chose that oppurunity to shake the excess water from his coat.

"Gross Carmine. Its bad enough I have to share mu lo mein with you."

"Carmine come." Ilsa motioned for him to come over to her.

He immediately obeyed her command much to Chance's surprise. She leaned down and patted him on the head.

"Good boy Carmine."

Chance glared at Carmine and murmered soething under his breath.

"Well Mrs. Pucci, I guess MY dog listens to you much better."

"Nonsense Mr. Chance. Sometimes a womans touch is needed. Even for a dog. Carmine and I respect eachother."

"Well then. Care to join us? I'm sure you can teach me a thing or two about dog training."

"That sounds nice. I need a break."

Chacne took that opportunity to take in her apperance. It was rare for Ilsa Pucci to wear something other than a properly fitting suit or dress. But today she was different. She was wearing a jogging outfit. Still form fitting.

It was black with white stripes. It hugged her curves with perfection. The shirt was sleeveless and it exposed her tanned and toned arms. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her run had slightly mussed it to her face. She was gorgous either way. Ilsa noticed him staring so she decided to catch him in the act.

"Mr. Chance, why don't you grab your shirt so we can go. I think Carmine wants to get going."

Ilsa was fairly tired. She had run pretty far that morning and she was ready to relax her body. When Chance finally reached down for his shirt and shoes,it was her turn to take in his features.

Christopher Chance was a warrior in the truest sense. He had the features, the scars and the strength to prove it. But it was his suave demeanor that separated him from every other man that tried to imitate him.

She was attracted to his poise and calmness. He was indeed a quiet assassin. She was staring…and he kenw it. Chacne put his shoes and socks on. He decided to leave the shirt off….just to tease her a bit. He enjoyed Ilsa's decision to become his benefactor. The problem was that he was falling for her. She..in his eyes…was the puzzle he was was the person who completed him on a daily basis. The team realized it to some extent, but didn't know at what level.

He admired how she was proper, but there was something about her. Something under the billions of dollars, the planes and cars that made her the distinctive woman that she was.

"So…how was your run?"

"It was good. Long and a bit rough, but I needed it."

Carmine was walking right beside her. His feet were in sync. Chance was genuinely amazed at how he was paying complete attention to her. There were kids throwing footballs, joggers passing them and yet he never flinched.

"You wanna come over tonight?"

"Christopher, let's not do this."

"Just thought I'd ask. It's been awhile."

"I know."

They kept walking until Ilsa finally started relaxing.

"Wow. Do you have all men paying attention to you like that?"

He nodded down to Carmine.

"No, only the ones who drool and bark."

"So basically every man that looks at you?"

Chance put his shirt back on. They walked for a few minutes when Ilsa's phone rang. He waited patiently while she carried out her conversation. She smiled with some delight when she hung up.

"Well Mr. Chance, I must be going. That was Captain Harmen. He would like to meet for dinner tonight."

There were two things Chance didn't like. Other men around Ilsa and other men around Ilsa that had some sort of authority. He admired her but he never went out with her. He also never got a chance to learn about Captain Harmen. Ilsa stopped….and so did Carmine.

"I hope your canine lesson helped you out."

With that, Ilsa started jogging and left Chance to wonder.

... ... ...

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She had a car waiting for her to meet Captain Harmen. She didn't think much about Chance. She had wondered if he was jealous. Even if he was, she couldn't stop her own personal life to find out. She always admired him, but wondered if she would ever take the opportunity to dig any deeper into their relationship. With the lingering thoughts of Chance, she went downstairs to the car.

Chance was sitting on his sofa tossing a tennis ball to Carmine. He never knew too much about Mike Harmen, but could only imagine he might suit Ilsa. He still admired her in the truest sense. Since Katherine, he had yet to meet a woman that moved him enough to care. He was falling for her, but he never showed it.

Ilsa Pucci was fidgeting in her seat. The car ride seemed like it was taking forever. Since her last meeting with Mike, she hadn't thought much of him. After their first date, his continued persistency won her over.

The town car pulled up to the restaurant. Harmen was standing outside waiting for her. His dress shirt and tie matched impeccably. His shoes were polished so well that they looked like he just bought them. He smiled down at her when the door opened and extended his hand. She lost her breath at the sight of him just as she had once before. His charm and consideration towards her made her melt.

"Good evening Mrs. Pucci. You look lovely. I hope you enjoy French cuisine."

Ilsa smiled at him.

"I rather enjoy it yes. You look handsome Captain."

He didn't need to respond. He could tell she was flustered. He widened his smile and walked her to the entrance.

Chance took another swallow of his drink. He was beyond drunk. He had invited Winston out to watch him. He didn't hide it. He was jealous.

"You know…Win….Winst….buddy. She walks into the office in some crazy outfit with all that skin showing. Then she expects us to not look at that all day. She knows exactly what she's doing. Then there's my heart! She just thinks I'm a womanizer and I don't have feelings."

Winston could only listen to him vent about Ilsa. Like the rest of the team he knew there was tension between them. Maybe it was good that they went their own separate ways.

"Look Chance. Maybe it's good you and Ilsa have other people in your lives. It might do us all some good. She said she would be an absentee boss. Maybe this Harmen guy will help that happen."

He didn't like what Winston had to say. He knew that he couldn't control Ilsa's personal life and wasn't about to try. But it didn't stop him from wanting to possibly date her.

"Take me home Winston."

Winston got up from the barstool and paid the tab. An overly drunk Chance stumbled from his chair and proceeded to the door. He grabbed the handle of the Escalade in haste. Winston got in and started the engine. He looked over at Chance who was slumped in his seat.

"Women…they'll kill you if you aren't careful."

Chance just stared out the window while they drove the rest of the way home in silence.

... ... ...

"Well Mrs. Pucci. That was a wonderful dinner. I enjoyed your company."

Captain Harmen walked her out to the car. They had chatted up life, work and everything in between. She was having a wonderful evening and wasn't sure if she wanted it to end. She was an independent woman in her own right, but deep down she had a feeling that Chance would have a problem with this encounter…especially if it continued.

"Can I see you again?"

He asked without any hesitation. He was a military man….and a top ranked one at that. So much for her saying no to him. It was the man's smile.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged. As long as I'm not busy playing the federal government."

He smiled at her little dig. He thought….two could play this game. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night."

Before she could react, he closed the door and began walking to his own car.

... ... ...

The next morning Ilsa woke up with a smile on her face. She had a wonderful evening with Captain Harmen. She was interested to accept his offer of a second date. She got up and showered. The office would be quiet today. They had wrapped up a case a few days prior so only the paperwork and filing needed completed.

She walked out of the elevator towards her office. Before she rounded the corner she could smell liquor. When she finally stepped in, she was astonished at the sight before her. There was Chance, asleep on her office sofa. He was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. She could see the waistband of his boxers sticking out at the top.

There was an empty bottle of scotch on the floor and a half bottle of vodka resting in his arm. A half eaten box of take out sat on the end table. She had to admit that he was an attractive man, but seeing noodles and soy sauce remains on his chest lowered his hotness factor. She wasn't sure if she should leave him there or throw a glass of water in his face. She chose the higher road, but unfortunately that road involved her actually caring about him. She put her briefcase on the desk and composed herself. She walked up to him, and gently shook his shoulder.

"Mr. Chance…..Mr. Chance….."

After shaking him a few times she realized she would need to be a little stronger. She shook him harder this time. After a few shakes he finally came to. He shot up with a start when he realized where he was. He was half on the edge of the sofa so he couldn't gain his balance. He hit the floor with a thud. He rolled over and grabbed his temples.

"Oh my God. Was that necessary Ilsa? I was sleeping just fine. My date was going well."

"Mr. Chance, what you do in your private life should be done on your own time…and not to mention….your own…locale. While my office may be sizeable, I'd rather you not choose it as a place to pass out."

Chance managed to get to his feet. His eyes were bloodshot and his knees were shaky. He chose that time to place himself right back down on the sofa. Ilsa sighed heavily. Chance had closed his eyes and smiled at this state. He patted the sofa and held up his bottle of vodka.

"Wanna make my date a threesome?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She wasn't in the mood.

"Mr. Chance get up!"

He tried his best but was having serious trouble. She wanted to slap him across the face but had no idea why he was acting like this. She reached down to him and started pulling him up.

"Get up Chance! Let's get you upstairs."

He wasn't going to argue. He was in no shape to struggle on his own. She helped him make his way up the stairs. She felt like she was taking care of a child. An extremely immature child. She walked him into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. When she was sure he steadied himself she started the bath.

"Get undressed."

He gave her a questioning look.

"Mrs. Pucci, I think you should buy me dinner first."

She wasn't happy. That comment only made it worse.

"I won't ask again. Get undressed and get in the tub."

She pointed with a stern look. She grabbed what she assumed was shower gel and poured some into the running water. The steam rose from the water. Chance stood up and removed the remaining clothing. She didn't turn around. When he approached the tub she turned away but never looked at him.

She listened as he eased himself into the water. She was trying her hardest to keep composure. She was angry that Chance was half naked on her sofa and completely hungover. When she was sure his body was covered under the bubbles, she turned back around and knelt beside the tub. She gave him a stern look.

"Mr. Chance, do I even want to know why you are in this condition?"

He sunk himself lower into the water. He wasn't ready to face her. He only nodded to her.

"You know eventually, you will need to explain to me what the hell is going on."

He looked at her and then closed his eyes. He was running out of reasons in his head to give to her as a lie. "How was your date?"

"It was fine. Why do you ask?"

He could only accept that answer. She was genuinely concerned about him, but didn't know he was unhappy about her date with Harmen.

"Are you going to see him again?"

Ilsa was a little stunned at his forwardness this time. "Is that what this episode is about?"

"Well….I dunno. Just decided to have a few drinks. Anyway you didn't answer my question. Are you going to see him again?"

She huffed at him.

"Yes Mr. Chance I am going to see him again. I don't think that is a reason for you to be insanely drunk and a sloppy mess."

Chance turned and looked at her. He didn't have much to say. She apparently made her mind up.

"Okay..well…I should be fine in here. I might drown, but other than that I should be fine."

"Christopher please don't do this."

"Do what? So I had a few too many. Just leave me alone ok?"

Ilsa decided not to go any further. She stood up to leave. But before she turned she caught a glimpse of his hips. Perfectly chiseled. They disappeared into the bubbles and she could imagine what was below. She finally turned to leave.

Chance lay in the water until it got cold. His head was throbbing. He was annoyed by Ilsa not understanding his distaste over Harmen.

Ilsa went back down to her office where she found Winston picking up Chance's pieces.

"Good morning Mr. Winston."

"Sorry about this. I dropped Chance off and I see he never made it to his bed. He was a mess. I guess he didn't take your date with Harmen all that well.

"Winston my personal relationship with Mr. Chance does not make any matter in regards to who I see now. Why should it matter?"

Winston shook his head.

"Ilsa I don't know. You do what you have to do and le me worry about him."

She nodded and walked over to her desk. Chance had finished his bath and dried off. He needed something to soak up the alcohol he had consumed. His distain for the Captain became apparent after Ilsa put him in the bathtub. He got dressed and went downstairs. When he passed her office she was on the phone.

"….yes, that would be nice. Ill see you at 7."

Ilsa hung up the phone and turned back to her paperwork. She didn't notice Chance leaning in the doorway.

"Hey."

She turned around in her chair and stared at him. "Can I help you?"

He pushed himself from the doorway and sat down in front of her desk.

"I just came in to apologize for…this morning. I don't normally do that, but I had a rough night."

"Mr. Chance, I talked to Winston. He told me why you were drinking."

Chance lowered his head but wasn't ready to cower away.

"Look Ilsa. My feelings for you may not be completely obvious, but I care about you. Maybe not at a level you can understand, but I care. If you are seeing other men, it's none of my business. Please just be careful."

Before he let her answer, he got up and left. She stared at his empty chair. She understood what his feelings were. She admired him and could see herself being the chosen woman in his arms. But not this time apparently. She realized he wasn't going to make the first move. She went back to her work thinking about her upcoming date with Captain Harmen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**Author's notes: **

**Men who get on your nerves are bad.**

**Drinking is badder.**

** Your muse encouraging you to drink is baddest.**

**WHO'S CHEATING WHO PART 2**

Harmen walked to Ilsa's door and knocked. They had been dating for nearly a month and this was the first time he went to her door personally. She opened it and smiled.

"Captain Harmen, please come in. I am almost ready."

He followed her through the door and waited in the kitchen. Ilsa looked in the mirror and touched up her makeup. She was satisfied with her relationship and where it was going. He had a high ranking position, was charming and great in bed. Ok…he was good she decided. She had to be honest with herself and admit that Chance was better. She was surprised that she even slept with the Captain so soon. It wasn't like her to give in. But they were compatible. She finished prepping and went back down to meet him.

"Okay, I'm ready."

He, without hesitation, embraced her. His lips met hers in a steamy kiss. "Should we just stay in?"

She smiled into his lips. "No sir. We need to go out and eat. Besides, we might not ever leave."

He let go of her and grabbed her hand. They walked out and got into the car. They enjoyed dinner and a theatre show. At the end of the night they strolled over to the rivers edge. He practically made her cry when he embraced her overlooking the peaceful water. She had been stressed out and was in need of a break. He was a respectable man, but he was very much into her.

When they got back to her place he decided to be bold. "So, do you mind if I come up?"

Ilsa was tired. She had a wonderful evening with him but she didn't want any company in her bed that night. She had a mound of paperwork sitting on her desk waiting to stress her out. And then there was the possibility of Chance asleep completely drunk on her sofa again. His charm got the better of her so she decided to let him come up for a bit. They walked into the living room and she poured them a drink.

"So Ilsa, do you ever think about having a family…or kids someday?"

Where did that question come from she thought? "Well I have always thought about it. Most women do. Marshall and I were always busy. How about you?"

"Well…I have always wanted a wife and maybe two or three children. The military always kept me busy. Now that I have a mundane life, the thought has become a little more realistic as of late."

Ilsa could agree although her life wasn't mundane. She had Christopher Chance to thank for that. They sat chatting until she finally looked at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning.

"Well Captain Harmen, I think it is time for me to call it a night."

He smiled but didn't respond. Without hesitation he leaned in and placed his lips against hers. Ilsa was tired but obliged. It wasn't like he was forcing her, but he was quite passionate. After a few moments, she gently pushed him away.

He looked at her a bit puzzled. "Don't you want this?"

"Yes I do. It's just that we had a long night. I have a long day ahead of me. I should have been asleep by now."

"Come on Mrs. Pucci, just a few more minutes. You are the boss of those men. You can go in late if you would like."

"Yes but I also respect my team Mike."

He didn't hold back even after her comment. He shoved her back onto the arm of the sofa and kept invading her mouth. Finally Ilsa pushed him back with more force. The last time she had a man on her like that was when Hector Lopez broke into her home. "Look Mike, I don't want anything tonight."

He got a disgusted look on his face. He had been with her this long and they had slept together. It was as if he was expecting it from her.

"It is time for you to leave. I would like my privacy."

He shook his head and stood up. "You know something Ilsa. You are what every man dreams about at night and you have everything going for you. You can loosen up and not be a bitch."

She was surprised at the change of tone in voice. She couldn't understand why he had escalated in such a short amount of time.

"You act so perfect. You are around the most elite people in this world but yet you can't humble yourself for me tonight."

She stood up and faced him.

"I don't know what you're getting at, but I have been nothing but grateful since we started seeing one another. I have a job outside of this relationship and if you cannot accept that, then maybe we need to stop seeing one another."

He wasn't happy with her comments. He took his drink and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered. Then he grabbed her arm and squeezed.

"You're nothing but a temptress Ilsa Pucci. I fell for you once when we met. I should not have let it happen it again."

"Let me go….now!"

He kissed her forcefully again. This time he grabbed both of her wrists. He pushed her down onto the couch and climbed on top of her. She struggled to push him away but he was much stronger.

"Get off of me now!"

He kept kissing her. When he came up for air he just leered at her. He easily held both of her wrists. He moved his free hand into her blouse and started rubbing her upper body. She felt horribly repulsed by him. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wished she could crawl out of her skin and disappear. He continued his invasion. She closed her eyes and prayed he would finish and leave. When he finally did finish, he got up and put his clothes on. She had curled herself into a ball at the end of the couch.

He leaned over her. "I wouldn't say anything about this. Remember, I have the government behind me."

He smiled one last time before he let himself out. Ilsa sobbed. She didn't know what to do. She had just been raped by a man she thought she knew. Her sobbing turned into full blown tears.

…. … …..

Chance had gone out for a run. He felt pretty distant from his work and a majority of the reason was because if Ilsa. He had grown fond of her but she was apparently spoken for. It wasn't his place to pass judgment and unless he was going to tell her how he felt, he didn't have a chance. She constantly gushed about the Captain and how wonderful he was. Of course it was mostly to Ames. Chance cringed whenever his name rolled off of her lips.

When he got back to the warehouse, it was quiet. None of his coworkers were present. Carmine didn't even greet him at the elevator. He walked further down the hall when he spotted Ilsa at her computer. Her back was facing him. He spotted Carmine. He was sitting under her feet with his head up. He looked like he was protecting her…but from what? He slowly walked in, but she never acknowledged him.

"Ilsa?"

She hesitated turning around. When she did, he wasn't ready for what he saw. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously been crying…hard. He stepped closer. Carmine walked out of his way and started whining. He was just as concerned about Ilsa. Chance closed the last few inches between them.

"Ilsa, please tell me what's wrong…please."

She cried harder and put her head in her hands.

There wasn't much he could do since she wasn't responding. He carefully placed one hand on her back. She almost instantly turned her head into his chest. She was losing control. Her tears were flowing heavily. She reached up and grabbed his t-shirt. She needed someone or something to hold. Chance was at a loss as to why she was so hysterical.

He finally forced her to look at him. "Ilsa, tell me." He was firm this time and knelt down beside her.

"Chance…last night….he…..he raped me. He raped me Chance."

He didn't know whether or not he should go out and kill him now or let the police handle it. What he did know was that Ilsa needed him.

"I showered for two hours this morning and I…..I cant get him off of me."

She broke down again. Chance wasn't going to pressure her. He raised himself up and put both arms around her. He gathered her up and lifted her trembling frame. She buried her face in his shoulder. She was light as a feather in his strong arms. Chance didn't know what he could do to help her. He wanted her to go to the hospital but knew she would refuse. She felt dirty and he understood why. All he could do was help her wash away everything.

He walked into the bathroom and while still holding her turned the shower on. He knew she wasn't ready to get undressed and wasn't going to make her. So with the warm water flowing, he stepped into the tub. He took his time and gently lowered himself into a seated position. She stayed huddled against him. The water penetrated their bodies. It only took a few moments for them to be completely soaked. Chance had a straight look on his face. He was emotionless. He wanted to know why this happened. He was angry that he couldn't be there to help her. He promised her before, and now…he had failed. After awhile, he turned the shower off. He lay there with her until she stopped crying. He put his hands to her head and pushed her hair away from her face where it soaked down and placed his lips on her forehead. He closed his eyes, and let a single tear escape and prayed that she didn't notice.

Chance moved her to get out of the tub. "Take your clothes off."

He turned around to grab a robe. She was completely fine being naked in front of him. She just didn't want to be alone. He turned back around and put the robe around her and walked her to his bed and pulled back the covers. He gently laid her down. After he changed his own clothing, he called the rest of the team with specific instruction on how he wanted all this to be handled. When he was done, he lay down beside her and put his arm around her waist.

"Ilsa….Ames will be here later today. She is going to take you to the hospital so you can get checked out. You can decide if you want to come back here or go to your place. I will be wherever you choose to go."

There was zero protest from her. He was in protection mode mixed with anger and revenge. She couldn't imagine what Harmen's fate would be but she didn't care.

"I'm right here Ilsa. Try to go to sleep."

… …. …..

Later that day, the team arrived. Chance and Ilsa walked downstairs to meet them. "You all know your job. Ill talk to you later."

Ames looked at Ilsa and managed to smile. She spoke quietly. "Ready to go Mrs. Pucci?"

Ilsa nodded and walked to the elevator with her. When the door closed, Chance turned back to Guerrero and Winston. "Ok, here's the deal. I don't care what it takes, we find him. Should be easy. But when you find him call me, because I am going to kill him."

Winston spoke up. "Chance, I know you're angry. All of us are. But you might want to let the cops handle this. You don't need to get yourself locked up."

"Dude, he's right. Don't worry, you know its gonna be taken care of."

"Chance you need to go to the hospital with Ilsa and let us worry about everything else."

He lowered his head and decided they were right. If he got involved, he would kill Harmen. He decided to wait for Ilsa and Ames to get a head start to the hospital. He didn't want to be there while they ran the tests. He questioned himself over so many things. Was she going to be able to get past this? How bad did he hurt her? Did he have an STD? What is she got preg-? He shook his head at the thought. He knew there were too many things that could go wrong and he knew she was worried about the same things. He sat in his loft and waited for Ames to call him.

…. … ….

Ilsa cringed as the nurse gave her the last shot.

"Mrs. Pucci, you're all done here. If there is anything else we can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

Ilsa just shook her head. She had gone through several rounds of tests and a rape kit. It was like being violated all over again. She knew it was necessary though and put up little protest. When it was all said and done, Ames called Chance.

He got to the hospital in record time. He didn't want Ilsa to be there any longer than she had to be. When he walked into her room, Ames looked over to him. She walked over to Ilsa and hugged her.

As Ames was leaving, she turned back to Ilsa. "I will have my cell on 24/7 if you need anything ok?"

She just nodded back to her.

Chance handed her a duffel bag with a change of clothes. She walked into the bathroom to change. He wanted to know why Harmen did this and why she was even attracted to him in the first place. Deep down he wanted to know what the test results were. When she emerged from the bathroom she looked back to him.

"Can we go back to your place?"

Chance nodded. "Sure."

They walked out to the car in complete silence. He didn't know how or where to begin. He figured he just wouldn't go there. When they got to the warehouse, Ilsa walked immediately to the shower. She turned to him.

"Will you please stay in the room while I shower?"

Chance nodded. He knew she was afraid to be alone. He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for her. When she came out. He had the covers drawn back. She climbed on the bed without saying a word. He crawled in beside her and covered both of them. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Ilsa woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Chance noticed she was awake and leaned over to her. "You okay?"

"I just can't sleep."

"I know it was a dumb question. I guess I don't know what else to say."

She hesitated for a moment before responding. "Everything came back negative. I wont know about the pregnancy test until some time passes. I have to wait two weeks for some other follow up tests."

Chance didn't respond. He was half relieved but still concerned. He squeezed her again and inhaled her scent. Deep down, Ilsa wanted him to melt into her. She wanted his scent to penetrate her and get rid of Harmen's. She still felt dirty from her ordeal. After showering for hours she couldn't seem to shake him.

The next morning Ilsa was awaked by the ringing of her cell phone. It was the police calling and asking her to come in for further questioning. Chance understood her concern about being placed under any undue pressure.

"I'll call the station and have an officer come here to do the questioning. I know it is hard for you Ilsa, but I just want to make sure Harmen is put away."

With that, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She needed to rest, and Chance wasn't going to leave her side.

….. ….. ….

A couple weeks had passed and Ilsa went back to get final test results. She was clean so far so all that was left was the pregnancy. She knew that her window was short taking the pill, but she had to face whatever the doctor was going to tell her.

Chance escorted her to the office. She still had a problem being alone. She tried hiding her fear, but it was all too obvious for Chance. They walked into the office and were immediately greeted by the doctor. She motioned to the couch. "Mrs. Pucci please have a seat."

She looked at Chance then back to Ilsa. "It's ok, he can stay."

The doctor gave her best smile while she pulled up a chair in front of them.

"Ilsa, I have only been your doctor stateside for a short amount of time. In that time I have learned what a strong resilient woman you are."

Ilsa closed her eyes. She knew her ego boost meant something was wrong. The doctor hesitated for a moment while Ilsa composed herself. "Ilsa all of the tests came back…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**So ladies and gentleman (do guys read fanfiction?) Merry Christmas! I know that it is more politically correct to say Happy Holidays, but I have been saying it for enough years to know that culturally speaking, you can say what you want. And if you don't like it, I am too comfortable on my couch to get up and do anything about it. **

**Anyway, it is time to get back to fanfiction. **

…**..**

**WHO'S CHEATING WHO PART 3**

The doctor repeated herself. "Ilsa all of the tests came back."

Ilsa closed her eyes and tried hard to compose herself. She still wasn't ready. She took a deep breath and went off into her own world….

…..…..…

"Good morning Mr. Chance, how are you?"

"Pretty good. You're here late."

Ilsa nodded to him. She had stayed at the office to order new equipment for Winston and close the books. She probably needed to check the legal documentation but that pile was a few thousand pages and still growing.

"Can I pour you a drink?"

"Sure, I think I need to be done with this paperwork."

Chance walked to the end table and poured two glasses of Scotch. They situated themselves on Ilsa's sofa. She took a long drink and sighed.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes Mr. Chance. Just tired and stressed. Captain Harmen and I have been busy all week."

He smiled at her. "Oh?"

"Dinner, the opera, theatre. I think I need a vacation."

He leaned back. "Well, I know a rich woman with a private plane. I can drop your name. Maybe she can help you out."

"Yes, please do. I can only handle so much more, and there are only two days left in the week."

Chance finished his drink and poured another. Within the hour, they had polished off the bottle. They were both feeling pretty good laughing at each other's jokes and reminiscing about when they first met.

"You know, I still hate going near a window in a high rise building. Your little rescue mission scared the living hell out of me!"

He was laughing uncontrollably. "Well geez woman, we had a bunch of thugs shooting at us!"

She was relaxing. The alcohol had gotten to the both of them.

"Well next time you should be careful about saying "yes" to a client that hunts you down in Nepal!"

"Hey…when a beautiful woman's life is at stake I can't say no!"

The laughing ceased and they sat in silence for a moment. He looked over to her. "Do you love him Ilsa?"

She hesitated before making eye contact with him. "How can you love someone in that short of time Chance?"

"I don't know. I guess…I guess….I don't know." He paused and then looked at the floor as if all of his answers were there. He knew they were both drunk and emboldened. He finally looked up. "Stay with me tonight."

Ilsa shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. We are both intoxicated. I don't-"

He interrupted her without any warning. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared deep into her eyes before he kissed her. He danced his tongue over her lips. Ilsa knew she should stop. She was dating Harmen and didn't want to be a player. She was too caught up in Chance. She ran her hands over his muscled shoulders. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt that hugged every juicy morsel of his upper body. His scent forced her to breath in deeply.

The truth was that she wasn't committed to any man. He heart wasn't going to be taken so easily. After a few minutes they came up for air. Their hearts were racing and they just stared at each other. She didn't say anything else to him. He took their glasses and set them on the end table. He stood up and took her hand. Ilsa didn't hesitate. She trusted him in every way possible. He led her up to his loft but didn't turn around until he got to his bedroom.

Her feet never stopped. She, for some reason, had allowed herself to follow him. They stood by his bed for a moment until he stepped into her personal space. He kissed her again, but this time he went a step further. She was wearing a simple button down blouse and matching skirt. She had lost her heels hours ago because her exhausted feet couldn't take them anymore.

Chance continued to kiss her as he started unbuttoning her blouse. She swallowed hard and he stopped instantly. Chance was already in dangerous territory. She could have stopped him, run away or just stood there. She decided to stand there, but made her move in turn. She started kissing him back and lowered her hands to his hips. She pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his muscled chest. They continued kissing while he finished taking her blouse off. He moved down to her skirt. He reached behind her and undid the clasp then ran his fingers over the zipper to slowly pull it down. She was amazed at how agile his hands were on her clothes.

When her skirt hit the floor, she pulled away from him to look into his eyes. He was the first man she could confidently say had no ulterior motives. He meant everything he said to her. Although she was standing there in only a bra and panties, she felt completely comfortable. Chance reached down and pulled back the covers.

He moved her to the bed and laid her down. When she crawled under the covers, he removed his jeans and set them aside. He laid down and put his arms around her. He put his forehead against hers and started to massage her back. She closed her eyes and could feel herself searching for sleep. Before she let a peaceful slumber overtake her, she whispered to him. "Chance-"

"This is all I want. Nothing else."

She was content with that. There was no sex. Even if they were completely sober, that was all he wanted. He wasn't going to move in over Harmen. Chance had more dignity. He would allow Ilsa to decide. But he wanted to hold her and just be with her.

The next morning, he rolled over. The sunlight was beaming in and it invaded his eyes. His head was hurting. He knew the alcohol intake was a little more than normal, but he and Ilsa had a good time talking. That's when it actually hit him. He had asked her to stay. Stopping his thought process, he addressed the sleeping figure beside him.

He was lying on his back with his arm underneath of her. She had managed to roll into his shoulders, and her head was on his chest. He inhaled sharply to take in the last lingering scents of her shampoo. Her free arm was draped lazily over him. She hadn't woken up yet so he took the opportunity to caress his fingers over her arm. She nestled closer and purred into him. He rotated his head, but couldn't make eye contact in his position.

She gave out a small yawn. "Please let me sleep the rest of the day."

Chance laughed and intertwined his fingers with hers. "In good faith, I have to tell you it is almost eleven AM."

She sighed at his comment in protest. "All the more reason to go the entire day."

When she finally woke up she looked into his eyes. "You really meant what you said didn't you?"

Chance knew exactly what she was referring to. He didn't want sex from Ilsa. He was more of a man then that. He adored her, but he knew his odds of having her were limited. "Ilsa I can't….. in good faith steal you from another man. Believe me if I didn't have respect for you, I would have seduced you already. But I can't, because you're with him."

After that comment he looked away from her. He didn't want to make it obvious that his heart was in a million pieces. His only reprieve was seeing her everyday at work. She raised her hand to his cheek and pulled his face to her. "Mr. Chance, first and foremost, I am the only person who can say who owns my heart. Second, if I knew I wouldn't have to be so afraid of you or being with you…. well then, I wouldn't be with Captain Harmen."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well all I can say is that I won't ever ask you for something you don't want or aren't ready for."

She rethought her stand with Chance. She respected him but was afraid to take that final step. She knew that he wouldn't make the first move. Ilsa was a respectable woman, but she was also human. She raised herself up and kissed him.

They lingered for a few minutes until he stopped and looked at her. "I just want to tell you now. If you keep going, you won't be able to resist me."

Ilsa laughed. "Maybe I'll take the risk."

She rolled over top of him. She felt a chill in the air. He raised his hands to her hips and she shivered. The temperature began to rise around them. He continued caressing her skin. She leaned down to kiss him. She could smell the remnants of his cologne and traces of Scotch. She took his lower lip into hers and he responded with a low growl. His hands moved up her sides and over her stomach.

"If you kiss me like that again Ilsa, things might get ugly."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and recaptured his lips. This time, she nibbled on his lower lip. Chance instinctively gripped her sides and his lower region grew impatient. He made quick work of her bra and threw it onto the floor. He caressed her breasts and she closed her eyes. Before she could respond, he rolled over on top of her with absolute stealth.

She grinned up at him from her new position. "The quiet assassin indeed."

He gave her a seductive smile and started kissing her neck. She ran her hands up and down his sides. She couldn't get enough of him. Her movements were a mix of passion, pleasure and fear. She knew what she wanted. In this moment, she was going to let herself go. Ilsa had slept with Chance before, but when she started dating Harmen, she made him officially off-limits. This morning however was an audible play on her part. He would never have initiated this.

They both started to grow impatient and more aroused. He made quick work of her panties and pulled his own boxers off in the process. She could feel his strength between her legs. Her own arousal made Chance gasp.

He looked at her one last time for approval. "Ilsa…I can't beg you for it."

She placed her hands on his face and kissed him. "Then take it."

That's all he needed to hear. He kissed her with a greater strength and put his hand on her leg. He slowly pulled them apart and pushed himself closer. His mind and heart were racing. He cared so much for this woman and even though they had slept together before, this time was different. This time she had another man to satisfy her. But the one thing Chance knew he had going for him, was the simple fact that he let Ilsa call the shots. If she told him to stop, he would. If she asked for more, he would give in to her. He really wanted her heart. That would make him the happiest man alive.

Chance kissed her one last time before he slowly entered her. The sex between them was always good. It was always perfect and it was always satisfying. He moved slowly in and out of her. She loved how he felt. He was so gentle and yet his strength made the experience much more enjoyable. She moved her body with his. He grew impatient and quickened his pace. She could feel herself getting close to the edge. She wished it could last forever, but he was too good at his job.

Chance smiled as he felt her try to prolong it. "Ilsa, let yourself go."

He moved deeper into her and she screamed his name. "Chance….please!" Her muscles started to clinch as he moved her closer. When he leaned down and kissed her she lost control. Her body convulsed as her orgasm washed over. Chance wasn't far beyond. He could feel his body shuddering when her nails dug into his back. It was his turn to lose control. His liquid fire flowed and she felt him coming alive inside of her. When they both finished, they were breathing heavily. He rolled beside her and pulled the covers over them.

Ilsa put a hand on her forehead. "Oh God…I am a glorified player!"

He put his arm around her. "I won't tell anyone."

"You're just a quiet accomplice." She said.

"Well at least we know I'm the quiet one.

"You're awful Mr. Chance."

He nibbled on her ear. "You enjoy it." He was rather proud of himself. Not at all arrogant, but well aware that she did indeed enjoy his company.

"I can't keep doing this if I am seeing Captain Harmen. It isn't fair. Especially to you."

He lifted himself onto one shoulder and looked at her. "Ilsa, you know if you want to stop, I would never pressure you. I'm not here to make it complicated in any way."

She nuzzled back into him. "Believe me Mr. Chance, if I could give you my heart I would."

All he could do was smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**WHO'S CHEATING WHO PART 4**

**Author's notes: Relationships are like money…they come and they go.**

…

"Mrs. Pucci…..Ilsa." The doctor waited while Ilsa composed herself.

"Ilsa all of the tests came back negative, but the pill didn't catch. You're pregnant."

She couldn't take the news and instantly broke down. Within a nanosecond, Chance pulled her into his chest. He had to keep his own composure. It was slowly digging into him. The fact that Harmen had violated her and left his seed. He massaged her shoulders and tried his best to calm her.

The doctor got up and scribbled on a piece of paper. "I'm not going to trouble you with anything else. It's best for you to take her home and let her rest. This should help her sleep." She handed him the prescription.

Chance helped her up and they left. When they got into the car, she looked over at him. "Chance I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He looked puzzled. "Why are you sorry Ilsa?"

"For all of this. With Harmen. Dating him and then him…..raping me. I couldn't give my heart to you and now I'm carrying the child of a rapist."

"Ilsa, you have dealt with a lot over the last few weeks. Let me take you home so you can rest."

She could only agree. She knew he was furious inside. What she didn't know was that none of the anger was directed at her. He got into the car and drove to her penthouse. When they got there, she got out of the car and turned to him.

"Ill be fine, you can go home."

"Ilsa, don't do this….not now."

Her embarrassment had caused her to want to be alone. She didn't know if she could do it just yet, but he was the last person she wanted to be around. Chance wasn't going to give her the option.

"Fine then. If you want to be alone, I'll sleep on the doorstep."

"Chance. I can't. Just go home."

He wasn't backing down. He handed his keys to the valet and started walking into the building. She hesitated for a moment and then followed him. He kept walking to the door without her. He knew he was coming off cold hearted, but he wasn't going to leaver her. She had just found out she was pregnant by her Harmen and Chance was literally walking away from her. He got to the door and stopped. He had a key but he felt like if he used it, that it would be invading her privacy. Before she unlocked the door, she met his eyes.

"Are you going to be silent all night or talk to me? It isn't the most exciting time in my life."

He rubbed his forehead. "Look Ilsa, I just want to lay down and sleep. You need to do the same."

She opened the door and walked in. Without any further acknowledgement, he went into the living room and sat on the couch. She followed him and stared him down. After a few moments, he looked up at her. "Ilsa if you don't need anything, I'm going to sleep."

She gave him a smug look. "No. No I don't need anything."

With that, she walked up to her room. The truth of the matter was that Chance was seething inside. It tore him up knowing Harmen's baby was inside of her. He grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and laid down. Ilsa had gone to shower. It was the longest day of her life. She hoped she could wake up and this was all just a bad dream. She knew Chance was upset but didn't know how bad he was actually hurting. She got out and put a robe on. She was too restless to sleep.

Confronting Chance was something she needed to do and waiting wasn't an option. When she went downstairs she saw him on the couch. There he was, sleeping soundly. His breathing was even but his brow was furrowed. He looked like he was thinking hard even in his sleep. She noticed he still had his shoes on. She slowly unlaced and removed them. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up. She threw a blanket over him. Although angry at the situation, she still leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

The next morning, Chance woke up with a terrible headache. He noticed his shoes had been removed and he had a blanket over top of him. He sat up and rubbed his head. When he got up he spotted Ilsa on the balcony. He could see steam rising from the mug in her hand. He knew he was cold to her last night, but he was beyond angry when he learned of the pregnancy. But it was something he needed to accept, especially if he was going to have any sort or working relationship with her. He took a deep breath and walked to the sliding glass door. He stopped just behind her but she never turned around. When he came to the realization that she wasn't going to acknowledge him, he walked up beside her and leaned on the rail.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night."

She still didn't look at him.

"Are you going to ignore me?"

This time she turned and looked at him. "What is there I need to say to you? I know you are upset over all of this, but you don't need to stick around. If you can't handle working with me, then we can discontinue our professional relationship."

He was stunned at her reaction. "Ilsa, you don't have to-"

She cut him off. "Yes. Yes I do. As I said, you don't have to worry about me." She took a drink from her mug while he peered at her.

"Should you be drinking coffee while you're pregnant?"

She glared at him. "What the hell are you worried about? This isn't your child I am carrying! In fact, I have no idea why you are even still here!"

"Ilsa, I'm here because I care about you. I know you've been through hell and I don't want you to suffer anymore."

She walked into his personal space. "Here's a little newsflash Mr. Chance. I have suffered something I would not wish on my worst enemy. I don't think it can get any worse than this. You being here only heightens my stress level. So why don't you leave?"

Chance knew it was her anger talking. But he wasn't going to push it anymore. He turned to leave, but before he left, he looked back at her. "You shouldn't drink coffee."

Ilsa lowered her mug from the drink she was about to take. Before she could say anything, he closed the door. She knew this was going to be hell. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. While he was rummaging, Ilsa made her way back inside.

"Don't you have a home? What makes you think you can just root through mine?"

He found a box of leftovers and started eating in front of her. She just looked at him in shock. "You're seriously making yourself at home aren't you."

Through bites of what she thought was sushi he answered." Look, if you haven't figured it out, I'm not going to leave until I know you're fully recovered and okay from this incident." He kept chewing. "And like I said, you should stop drinking coffee."

"Why are you doing this Mr. Chance?"

He put his food down and looked at her. "I think you forgot we shared a bed several times, but I didn't."

She wasn't sure how to respond. She knew he was angry with Harmen. In fact he wanted to kill him. But she didn't understand his need to be around her right now. She would have thought his anger would cause him to stay as far away from he as possible.

He picked the container back up and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. She walked over and stood in front of him. "Do you plan on moving in or just sleeping on my couch and eating my food?"

"I don't mind sleeping in your bed if it's available. But that's your call."

She was pretty much defeated at this point. "Fine. Just don't spill anything. You're the first person I've allowed to eat in here."

He winked at her and went back to watching television. As the day drew to a close, Chance had fallen asleep. Ilsa had grown hungry herself and decided she wanted to go out. She walked downstairs and past his sleeping form. She grabbed her coat and purse and walked to the door. Before her hand touched the knob, he caught her. "Where are you going?"

How the hell did he know she was leaving? "I was going out for a quick bite to eat."

He got up and put his shoes on. "Good. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**Author's notes: A very big thanks to my muse/reviewer VENICEIT. Outside of fanfiction, you have been pretty inspirational. **

**To the readers…thank you **

**To the guy at the second level of the airport….I almost tripped up the elevator checking you out. For real. If you are going to come to the airport looking that hot. Don't stand somewhere I can get injured while I stare. **

…..

**WHO'S CHEATING WHO PART 5**

She raised her eyebrow at his continued persistence. Whether she decided to order in or go out, he was going to tag along. She was ready fro some much needed fresh air, but her balcony just wasn't doing the trick. As they walked down to the car, he put his hand on the small of her back. Considering he had done it a million times before, she didn't really notice. When they got in the car, he looked over at her.

"So. Where are we going?"

She shrugged her shoulders. " I don't care. Just as long as it is deep fried and greasy."

He chuckled. It was out of character for her, but she needed to break away. "So how about a cheesesteak? High in fat and cholesterol. It's a happy medium."

The mood had lightened some. They were both completely stressed out, but also needed to come to terms with the situation. The driver finally stopped and they got out. When they walked into the tiny restaurant, Ilsa inhaled deeply. Chance smiled at this side of her. He could get used to her being less than prim and proper all of the time. He ordered their food while she sat down in a booth. When he walked back to the table she practically snatched the food from his hands.

He looked at her stunned. "Uh, are you hungry?"

She glared at him. She would never have eaten like this in a million years, but it had been some time since she had eaten. Her poor cheesesteak didn't stand a chance.

"Are you going to breathe between bites?" He enjoyed taking little digs at her. She managed to answer him. "Sorry, I was starving."

He nodded back. "Carry on then."

Before long, her food was gone. They walked out to wait for the car. It was warm outside. They both, for the first time, enjoyed the atmosphere around them. When the car arrived Chance helped her inside then looked over at her.

"So are you offering your bed tonight? That couch is way too uncomfortable."

She looked back at him with some shock in her face. "There are three other rooms in that penthouse. Not to mention ample floor space."

He rolled back and closed his eyes. "Yea, but there aren't any hot billionaires in those rooms."

"How is that my problem Mr. Chance?"

"Well, I am your guest. You should be a nice host to me. I just treated you to a five star meal."

She laughed. It was the first time since her ordeal that she let it go and not think about what happened. Her smile was genuine. "I'll see what I can arrange."

When they got back, she unlocked the door and walked in. Almost immediately she stepped back into Chance's frame. He encircled his arms around her waist. "You okay?"

She lowered her head. "Uh, yeah. It's just…its really dark. I don't like the dark."

He stepped past her and switched on the nearby light to illuminate the room. She sighed in relief. "Thank you. By the way, has anything been done with-"

He stopped her. "You will never have to worry about him again." She knew Harmen's fate would be far worse than what she could imagine. She shook the thought from her head and proceeded up the stairs. When she was halfway up she turned to look at Chance who was standing at the bottom. "Are you coming?"

He didn't need a second invitation. "Are you sure?" She nodded and took his hand. The truth was that even if she argued with him, she didn't want anyone else by her side. He made her feel safe in every way imaginable. When they got to the bedroom, they undressed in silence. He pulled back the covers and slid in. He looked up at her and held up the blankets. She didn't hesitate. She lay down with her back towards him. He put his arm over her waist and intertwined his fingers into hers. Before long, they had both fallen asleep.

…

Harmen laid back in his recliner and took a long drag from is cigar. Across from him sat one of his superiors. He released a billow of smoke and smiled.

"Look Derrick, this woman won't say a word. She is practically funding an illegal law enforcement business. She knows better than to jeopardize that."

Derrick looked back to him with a sickening smile. "Was it worth it Mike?"

He rolled his cigar in his fingers and smiled. "Oh yea, completely worth it."

Derrick stood up to leave. He turned around. "It's great to have power isn't it?"

Harmen didn't say anything as Derrick left. He finished his cigar and got up. He was feeling egotistical having raped a woman and was going to get way with it. His power extended beyond federal law enforcement. He walked to his bathroom and prepared to shower. His position created plenty of enemies, so he always carried a firearm. He placed it on the back of the toilet and stepped in. He had showered longer than normal, but he was too enthralled knowing his boss was aware of what he had done. When he finished, he grabbed a towel and his gun. When he walked into the bedroom, it was dark.

He didn't recall turning the lights off. Just then, he looked over in the corner of the room. The moonlight danced across the silhouette of someone sitting in his lounge chair. Harmen immediately raised his gun.

The shadow began to speak. "Don't bother Mike. Your clip is empty." He tried pulling the trigger several times but nothing discharged.

The man stood up. "There are two kinds of people I don't like; liars and men who take advantage of women. You pretty much fall into both categories."

Harmen didn't back down. "That bitch deserved it. Besides, I'll get away with it. Who do you think you are? And what makes you think you're going to do anything about it?"

The man reached over and flipped on the lamp. In one hand he held a rocks glass and in the other a metal baseball. "Some folks call me the boogeyman. But you can call me Gurerro."

…

After some time had passed, Ilsa started back to a regular work schedule. She had started attending counseling sessions to ease her mind of the entire ordeal. Every so often, Chance would join her. She wasn't embarrassed when he showed up, but she always wondered why he did.

California was dreary, more dreary than normal for that time of year. It was raining and cold. Deep down, she was longing to leave for a bit. Ilsa had just finished a counseling session and decided to stop in and see Chance. She knew he was either watching some sporting event or mindlessly feeding Carmine leftovers. She smiled at the mental picture.

When she stepped out of the elevator, Carmine trotted up to her and laid on his back. She reached down to rub his belly and placed a small kiss on his wet nose. She didn't see Chance walk up in front of her. He was dressed in only a pair of green sweatpants that fell low enough to show his chiseled abs and waist.

He looked at Carmine. "Make sure you get her phone number pal."

Ilsa rose up and stared him down. When she finally made eye contact with his figure she paused before she spoke to gain composure. "Apparently Carmine does well with the ladies." He smiled at her and opened his arms. Ilsa had hugged the man a million times before, but for some reason the mere sight of him in his miniscule clothing choice made her heart skip a beat and her lower abdomen jump.

When he finally released her, she spoke to him. "It's cold and dreary in California. I am in need of a warmer more accepting climate. What do you think of Bali?"

Chance looked at her puzzled. "Are you trying to take a vacation or disappear completely?"

She laughed. "It is exotic, quiet and just what I need. This baby is wreaking a bit of havoc on me!"

"Well then maybe I need to have a little conversation with Junior on the way over."

"So that means you would like to join me?"

"Ilsa, consider my bags packed."

"Very well. We leave this weekend."

…

When the time came for them to depart, Ilsa was more than ready. Her back hurt and she needed legitimate rest. A change of scenery would help her as well. The plane ride over was uneventful. They chatted about trivial things and nothing more. It was away time.

…

When they arrived at her private cottage, Chance had to pick his jaw off of the ground. It was practically a private island. It had its own beachfront that went for miles. Its own dock, bar, pool, Jacuzzi and everything else. He looked at her. "Do you ever do anything on a small scale?"

She raised a brow. "I can always send you to another island where the women marry the first man they see. Not to mention they rule with an iron fist."

He shook his head. "I'll pass thanks." He walked over to join her on the couch. He reached down and pulled her legs up into his lap and began massaging her feet.

She groaned in absolute pleasure. "Mr. Chance, I could get used to this."

"Well the next time I am in the middle of a shoot-out, I will drop everything and massage your feet." Before he finished she was nearly asleep. He gazed at her napping form. He couldn't help but wonder how she dealt with all of this.

He gathered her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he gently placed her on the bed. He knew she needed rest. Even though she had limited her work at the office, the actual fatigue was beginning to set in. Chance let her rest while he ordered room service. He was happy to be able to relax himself. The cases went well enough but his body was taking a beating. He was on his game every single day, but he was just as tired. It would only be a short time before the baby was born the cases would no doubt slow. But he would always keep his promise. Protect her. After he finished his food, it was his turn to relax.

Chance woke up with a start. He could hear crying from the other room. He immediately rushed in to find Ilsa sitting on the bed in tears. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "Ilsa, what's wrong?"

Through a shower of tears she mumbled, "I just looked at the clock and I slept for far too long! I feel so bad. My back and feet hurt and that is why I should be up and about! In the next month I am going to be the size of a house! And my God all I do is eat!"

Chance tried his hardest to not to crack a smile. During her last doctor's visit, which he regretfully attended, he learned that her hormones might be a little out of whack. The doctor told him the best thing he could do was be supportive. So he did just that.

He continued rubbing her back. "Ilsa, for starters you are on vacation. A vacation that was much needed. If you haven't noticed, you are pregnant. You are gaining weight because there is a really, really special being growing inside of you. Last, you are absolutely beautiful! Now I know you are exhausted, but I think you're doing a phenomenal job.

She forced a smile. "Do you really mean that?" He shook his head. "Well then why does this baby think differently?" He winked at her. "Don't worry, Ill take care of that." He moved down beside her and gently pushed her shirt above her belly. He looked back up at her. "You might want to brace yourself, this could get ugly."

She leered at him as he looked back at her belly. "Now you listen to me little girl….or boy…I am a highly trained assassin with skills in firearms and various weapons, and if I hear that you are being a human wrecking ball in there, I will be forced to take action." Ilsa was laughing at his mock threat.

Deep down she knew that as strong as he was, a child would bring him to his knees. The problem was the haunting fact that it wasn't his child.

Chance moved back up beside her and gave his most serious look. "Mam, I'm sorry you had to suffer through that, but I don't think that little one will give you anymore trouble." She was smiling and laughing again. "You know, I think I feel a lot safer now that you threatened an unborn child."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Well, how about we take a dip in the pool?"

"That sounds pretty nice, but only for a short go." He got up to grab his trunks. She watched him as he walked away. His muscles were defined under his t-shirt. His jeans hugged his tight backside and she couldn't help but notice how well he carried himself. She changed into her swimsuit. She wasn't one hundred percent comfortable wearing a bikini.

The pool was set right off of the deck. It overlooked the connecting dock and the ocean that spanned for miles. It was only the two of them, with no other human in sight. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon and it created a red orange tint on the water.

He helped her into the water and she relaxed against him. They floated in silence and took in the view. It was nothing short of spectacular. Before Ilsa had the opportunity to close her eyes, the baby gave an impromptu kick session that made her sharply inhale. "I think this little warrior is protesting your earlier rant."

He moved his hand down to the kicking form. "Settle down my friend. I don't want to have to come in there!" She settled back into his arms and finally closed her eyes. "What do you think I am having?"

He looked down at her in question. He was supporting her as much as he could, but it was getting to a point where his heart was beginning to crack again. He had a sexual relationship with Ilsa that made him think twice about their professional working relationship and whether or not it would work. It had come to a point where he didn't want to place himself in the conversation. "Well Ilsa, boy or girl, I am sure it will be as beautiful as you are."

She had the distinct feeling that he didn't want to talk about it. She was fully aware that he was extremely angry over the situation but she thought that talking about it would help her deal. She couldn't come to terms with it completely, but the therapy did help some. It was Chance she was worried about. Sure he was helpful now, and would drop anything to be by her side. But after it was all said and done, would she be a single mother back home in London? Would he even need her money after it was said and done? She shook the thoughts from her head as the sky grew darker. "Let's head in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**Author's Notes: I have a couch and a loveseat. I gave the loveseat to my dogs. So why is it when I stretch out on the couch…they sit on me. I understand that caring is sharing….but come on!**

**WHO'S CHEATING WHO PART 6**

The next morning, Ilsa woke up to the sun warming her back. Chance was facing her and as the rays kissed the room, it cut through his eyes. He reached down to pull the blanket over his head, when she grabbed it. "I don't think so. Not today. I refuse to lay in this bed."

He groaned and stretched his arms above his head. "Come on, I thought you invited me on vacation?"

"I did, and what is a vacation without shopping?"

"Ilsa, we are in the middle of nowhere with a population of what…maybe one hundred? And you want to go shopping?"

"Yes Mr. Chance shopping. And for the record, there are nearly three million people on this island."

She rolled out of the bed and went to shower. He watched her as she moved. She had the body of a goddess and a walk of divinity to match it. He was angry inside and hoped and prayed that it didn't show too much when he was around her. Assaulting a woman was one thing, but raping one was a complete violation of her very being. He never asked much about that night she had to endure. He didn't want to know. The therapy sessions he attended were enough.

Ilsa finished dressing and joined Chance in the kitchen. He was enjoying the catered breakfast she received in every square inch of the earth she visited. She shook her head when she watched him devour a croissant. "For a man who is as fit and healthy as you, where do you manage to put all the food you consume?"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. "I dunno. I guess it goes somewhere. Besides, I need to eat before you and your little bundle go at it. Might not be anything left."

As badly as she wanted to throw something at him, she chose the higher road. "I think I'll just have fruit this morning." She reached over to the large spread of fruits and cheeses and picked up a slice of pomegranate. With slow and deliberate action she sucked on the end of the fruit before she bit into it. Chance couldn't move and was completely engrossed in her. He noticed a small trail of juice run down the corner of her mouth.

Pointing with a shaky finger. "You have some…some uh…. on the corner of your mouth."

She feigned stupid and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I can never eat these things without a mess." With that, she ran her finger over the corner of her mouth then sucked it clean. Her lips made a small smack that made him jump.

He broke himself out of la-la land and started walking away at a hurried pace. "Okay Ilsa, let's be on our way."

She smiled seductively at him and considered herself the victor.

Bali was one of the most luxurious places he had ever been to. It was an island, but by its own right a place that should have been deemed a heavenly location. Tourists were few and far between, simply because it took days to travel to. In the end, it was worth it. They had taken a taxi to a nearby open market where fresh foods and goods were sold. Chance loved when Ilsa didn't need to be in billionaire mode. She was just as attractive in that role, however walking around with no bodyguards or paparazzi was pleasant.

They browsed the tiny vendors strewn about the town. She purchased a few small items to decorate her home and give as gifts. Each time Ilsa bought something, Chance would immediately take it from her and place it in her knit shopping bag.

She laughed at his chivalry. "You know I am not completely helpless."

"Well it's vacation, so you can be."

After browsing for what seemed like hours, she grabbed his hand and started walking towards a large building at the end of town. "Come on. I want you to meet someone."

Chance knew the Pucci name was popular, especially when it came to charity work. But he wondered how it reached to the very ends of the earth…in places like Indonesia. He would soon find out.

The building was less than a quarter of the size of their warehouse back home. It had a gorgeous brick front and had designs painted on the sides of children playing with their families. Chance could only assume it was some sort of school or community center. Before Ilsa got to the first step leading to the front door, it swung open.

A short woman with wrinkly skin walked out. She had white hair and wore a pair of black pop bottle glasses. She was wearing a green sundress and a pair of tattered flip-flops. When she finished adjusting her glasses her arms flew open. "Ilsa Pucci!"

Ilsa immediately ascended the stairs and embraced her. Even without high heels, she towered over the small old woman. "Mrs. Jenkins, it is so good to see you."

The woman kissed Ilsa and hugged her again. "Ilsa I am so happy called to come here and visit. It has been too long. I am so sorry to hear about Marshall sweetie. How are you coming along?"

Ilsa just smiled. At that moment the woman glanced at Chance then back to her. "Apparently you are coming along quite well."

She turned to look at Chance and waved for him to come up. "Polly Jenkins, this is Christopher Chance. He is one of my foundations colleagues." Polly reached out to Chance and pulled him into a hug. He was caught even more off guard when she kissed him on the cheek. "My, my Mrs. Pucci, you must love working with this man."

Chance blushed at her comment and Ilsa decided to save him. "Polly is the head master here." Chance was still a bit confused. "Oh, I am sorry Mr. Chance. The Pucci foundation built this school some time ago, as there was not a proper school for advanced education. They specialize in the sciences and mathematics. Polly and her husband came on as a recommendation and decided to retire here." He was impressed. Not only had she built a school but managed to recruit as well. She was nothing short of amazing.

"It would be great for the both of you to join us tonight. The students are presenting their science projects and I have this dreadful feeling something might get blown up! Not to mention it would be nice to catch up with you Ilsa."

"Polly that sounds absolutely wonderful." With that, they kissed and hugged one last time and left.

After walking back through the market, Chance noticed that she was getting tired. "How about we call it a day?" She nodded her head. "I think that is a good idea." She graciously nodded and accepted his offer to go home.

That evening they met up with Polly at the school. She was running around frantic making sure the students had their projects in order. Between erupting volcanoes and robots, she thought she was going to have a small heart attack. Ilsa noticed how frazzled she was and stepped in. "Polly, calm down. What can I do to help?"

"Oh my thank you Ilsa. Could you go and see the woman who is judging tonight. She doesn't seem to have all the paperwork she needs for review, plus she has her son…and her husband isn't here…" Ilsa interjected. "Polly, it's ok. I will take care of it."

She thanked her and went back to tending the students. Chance and Ilsa walked over to the lady who was judging. She had a handful of paperwork and an infant in her arms. Through broken English, she tried to explain to Ilsa what was going on. Ilsa tried her best to understand. Finally Chance stepped in and started speaking to the woman.

Ilsa was amazed. The man knew Balinese. Fluent Balinese. He nodded to the woman and then turned to Ilsa. "She said she had questions about the rules and what she is judging. Her husband was supposed to be here to help her with the baby, but he is running late from work. Her son is in the upper level competition and she is supposed to help him when she is done here."

Just then the baby started crying. "Chance, tell her that I will review the paperwork and she can go and assist her son." He looked back to the woman. Before he got the last sentence out the she did the unthinkable. She handed the papers to Ilsa, and the baby to Chance. Then she turned and started walking to the other side of the room. She apparently assumed his translation meant they would watch her baby while she did her work. Chance reached out to Ilsa. "No way Ilsa. I can't. Go over there and bring her back."

"Chance…it's only for a few minutes. I need to get her things in order so she knows what she is doing out there." At that moment the baby stopped crying. Ilsa turned to walk away. "Ilsa...come on! I don't know what I am doing! Does this thing even have a name?"

Ilsa turned back once more and loudly whispered. "I don't know! Call him…Chance Junior." Then she left him. In the middle of the room, she left him with a little baby boy with no name. Well, Chance Junior until his mom or dad came and got him. He was going to pay her back for this. Somehow some way, she was going to suffer dearly.

He walked back over to the corner of the room with the baby in tow and sat down. Chance Junior wasn't having that and started crying again. "Okay, okay geez. You're worse than a woman!" As soon as he stood up and starting walking, he stopped crying. Chance figured the motion was all he wanted. They walked past the children's science projects. After seeing some of the high tech gadgetry, he wanted to send out recruitment letters for some of them to join his team. At the very end of the room was a project that depicted a windmill to help push water through a particularly treacherous wooded area of the island. He was impressed.

Apparently the baby was too. His little mouth was formed in an "o" shape and he reached out his chubby hands to try and touch it. "You like that little man? Just think, when you grow up, you can build something like that and become famous." Just then the baby decided he didn't like that idea. He burped and spit up on Chance's shirt.

Chance got a sickened look on his face. "Oh God kid, what does your mom feed you? You need more red meat." The baby laughed at Chance's face. "Oddly enough it isn't as funny as it looks." He didn't have anything to clean him with. The baby goo was starting to seep into his shirt. He quickly walked over to Ilsa where she was going over the papers with the baby's mother. "Ilsa..now."

She saw that the baby had done a number on Chance's shirt and stifled a laughed. She told him to translate to the mother that she should go over the papers a few more times while she helped Chance. She took the babies blanket from her.

When she walked away, Ilsa turned to Chance. "I see he did a number on your shirt." Chance nodded. "Yeah I know. Would have been nice if you gave me that blanket. This stuff is toxic. I think it is burning my flesh. And it smells terrible."

She chuckled. "It is nothing more than baby food and breast milk." He shook his head. "Thank you…. just what I wanted. Cream of split pea and some random woman's boob deposit running down my shirt." Ilsa was in full-blown laughter. "Here, I will take him while you go and wash the toxic waste from your shirt." He graciously handed the baby over to her. He immediately started bouncing his little body against hers. "Don't worry little one, he isn't as mean as he looks." Without hesitation she kissed him on the forehead.

When Chance emerged from the bathroom he spotted Ilsa sitting on the other side of the room. She was holding the little tot on her lap. There was a man sitting across from her who he assumed was the baby's father. He was stopped in his tracks when he noticed the look on her face. She was completely calm and collected. Like she had done it a million times before. It was almost as if she was ready for her own child to be born. It made him happy and sad at the same time. Her child would grow up having a rapist for a father. Would she tell her child? Would she ever expose him or her to the raw truth about what happened that fateful night? Or would she just say he died or left her while she was pregnant? Chance shook the thoughts out of his head and walked over to them. Ilsa introduced the baby's father and they shook hands.

He looked down at her. "How come he is fine with you sitting down, but protests to me when I do it?"

"Well it's called having dad wrapped around his little finger. These kids know from the start who they can manipulate. But momma rules the roost and needs her downtime." The father looked at Chance and shrugged. They both knew she was right. The baby's mother came over the microphone and announced the beginning of the competition.

Ilsa had agreed to care for the child so her husband could finish helping their son. It was a wonderful evening. Polly was so proud of the accomplishments of the students and much of it was due to the building of the new school. It allowed them the opportunity to explore areas of education beyond what they were accustomed to.

Part way through the evening Chance looked over at Ilsa and the baby. He had fallen asleep and was resting peacefully on her shoulder. "So it seems like you have done this a million times before." She looked over to him. "Yes, my favorite stuffed Scottish Terrier was my baby for many, many years." He smiled at her.

She placed her nose and lips on the baby's soft, delicate hair and inhaled deeply. "He smells so sweet." Chance gave her a sideways smile. "Um..no..he smells like a baby powder factory." She thought about her own baby and how it would change her life. She thought about what she would name it, where it would go to school, what activities they would get involved in. Her imagination was broken when the baby's mother came over. She gently handed the temporarily named Chance Junior over with a little hesitation. The mother looked at Chance and spoke a few phrases in Balinese.

When she and her husband walked away Ilsa looked over at him. "What did she say?" He gave her a small smile. "She said thank you very much for watching over her son. And that…she is sure you will make a great mother. Ilsa how did she know you were pregnant? To the naked eye, you're not really showing all that much."

She looked away from him. "Instinct Mr. Chance. A mother knows."

He could only accept her response.

They enjoyed the rest of the week in Bali without any hitches. It was nice to not have bullets flying over their head, or some frantic client ringing their phone line. In short, it was a real vacation. They hated to leave, but work was calling Chance.

…

A few weeks had passed and the cases started piling up again. Chance once again limited Ilsa's time at the warehouse and only allowed her to be there a few hours a day when she did show up. He didn't want her to feel left out, but he was also concerned about her safety.

Ilsa stepped out of the elevator and walked towards her office. As she rounded the corner, Chance was trotting down the steps. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. Such a cruel man. "Whoa, whoa, whoa….no heavy liftin'." He took the briefcase from her hands.

"Mr. Chance there might be a total of five folders in there."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Now that I think about it, no lifting at all! And what's in the mug?"

Ilsa smiled at him. "It's warm cinnamon milk. Completely harmless."

He looked over the top of the mug in inspection and she leered at him. "Don't even think about putting your lips on it."

He walked her to the office and put the briefcase down. She opened it and pulled out a manila envelope. "This came for you. I don't know who it's from." He looked over it and then dropped it back on her desk. "Ok, Ill get to it later. I have a shower running." With that he headed back up to his loft. Before he got out of the office she called to him. "Mr. Chance. Do you always run around this warehouse half naked?"

He decided to take that opportunity to get back at her for the Balinese baby incident. He pulled off his form fitting boxers and tossed them on the floor. The sight of his well-defined ass made her jaw drop. He turned only his head to face her. "No, sometimes I walk around fully naked." Before she could respond, he disappeared.

…

Ilsa spent a few hours working on the financial reports. It would have taken her much less time if her new staff members wouldn't destroy so much. She swore she was paying the city back triple of what normal repair would have cost. Silence was expensive.

Chance had let her finish the work with no interruption but decided to come down and visit her. She was packing her things up when he approached. "So are you going somewhere?"

She snapped her briefcase shut. "Yes, I am going to lunch with a girlfriend then I will be back here to finish up."

"Ok, but nothing too strenuous...and no eating anything too bad…. promise?"

She closed the space between them and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I promise. Nothing dangerous…at all."

He smiled as she walked to the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**WHO'S CHEATING WHO PART 7**

**...If you're going thru hell...keep going.**

When Ilsa got back she didn't see Chance anywhere. When she walked over to her office to finish everything, she could hear faint sobbing from his loft. She set her things down and walked up the stairs. When she got to the top she wasn't prepared for the sight before her. Chance was seated on the floor with his back against the couch. Beside him was a glass full of brown liquid. He looked like he just walked through hell….five or six times. She approached him slowly. Before she could say anything, he took a drink and handed her the manila envelope she gave him earlier. "Open it. Your baby's father sent you something."

Ilsa opened the folder and pulled out a letter. She started reading it:

ILSA,

I HOPE ALL HAS BEEN WELL FOR YOU. AS WELL AS IT CAN BE ANYWAY. AFTER GETTING ROUGHED UP BY ONE OF YOUR CREW MEMBERS I REALIZED YOU TRULY ARE GETTING YOUR MONEYS WORTH. I SHOULD BE IN PRISON…BUT….SURPRISE….I AM OUT. I KNOW, YOU'RE PROBABLY THINKING ABOUT CALLING THE POLICE, BUT DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME. BUT I WANTED YOU TO REMEMBER SOMETHING. I HAD YOU. YOU WERE MINE. AND WE CREATED SOMETHING. THAT BABY GROWING IN YOU IS MINE AND I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO MEETING THE NEW ADDITION.

-CAPTAIN HARMEN

P.S. TELL CHANCE HE LOST.

She placed the letter back on the table and looked down at Chance.

"It came anonymously. Harmen must have had an inside man. He's out of prison." He stood up and wiped his face. He just stared at her for a minute. "Ilsa why? Why did it have to be like this? I hate knowing what he did to you. Why did it have to be like this…and now. Now you're carrying this maniacs baby." He was sobbing now.

She wanted so badly to comfort him, but there was nothing she could do. She reached out to him but he stepped back. "Ilsa…no…I can't do this." She looked at him puzzled. "I can't be by your side anymore. This playing house….this baby…isn't mine. I can't go through with this. You need to go home...now." She wasn't sure how to react. He had been with her every step of the way, and now he was asking her to walk away. She watched as he went back to his bedroom and left her standing there. She wasn't sure what to do. Whether or not to try and talk to him or just leave. She knew it wasn't his responsibility to take care of her, so she decided to leave. She hurt inside. She cared so much for him, but could never make that final step. She was content to lay in his arms, sleep with him and confide in him. But she couldn't give herself over to him. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the elevator. It was going to be a long night.

...

When Ilsa finally arrived home, she turned on her stereo and sat down. Through sounds of Thao Nguyen Xanh, she cried. She couldn't understand what was going on in her world and what her next step was going to be. As the violin played throughout her penthouse, she wondered if this was the end for her. Should she bring this baby to term? Was it going to be worth the struggle on her own? That was the problem, she was alone. London was home and if she thought there was a point to go forward, she would have to go there.

Thoughts were racing through her head and she couldn't stand it. She walked upstairs and started running a bath. She undressed in haste. She wondered…how could he stay by her side for this long and then suddenly walk away? She couldn't make sense of it. She didn't want to.

She stepped into the bathtub. The water was scorching. She forced herself into it. As the water seared her flesh she cried out in pain. But her tears were for Chance. If he were there, he would have been beside her before she could open her mouth. He would have comforted her and soothed her pain. He would make it go away.

She reached out for a washcloth and soaked it in the water. When she brought it up to her face the steaming hot water burned with every inch it covered. It burned her eyes and lips and instantly dried them out. The salt from her previous tears stung her newly chapped lips.

She looked down into the water at her legs. They were turning a bright red from the scalding water and she dare not move them for fear of further pain. She felt like she deserved this. She needed to punish herself for letting Harmen hurt her in the first place. She wanted to feel the pain that Chance was feeling and the suffering he was enduring having to watch her walk around like this. She was damaged goods, and he knew it. He wanted nothing to do with a woman who chose to forget about what it meant to have a heart. He would have died a thousand times for her. Been tortured for the rest of his life…and even given her the life she always wanted. But she chose a different road. She chose a man she thought would respect her. It turned out, the man she thought she would like…was the biggest mistake of her life.

When the water turned cold, Ilsa pulled herself out. She was delicate not to make any quick movements. Her skin was hurting now. The water seeped into her bones and instead of relaxing her, it caused excruciating pain. When she exited the bathroom, she got a cold chill down her spine. For as hot as the water was, she could still feel it. She thought she had washed away Chance. At least for that day. She walked over to her dresser to get dressed. As she rose up, she could feel cold steel against her hip. She couldn't scream. She knew it was a gun against her.

A cold hand snaked up and around her neck and the cold dry lips of a man on her ear. "Ilsa." He hissed. "I couldn't wait to get my hands back on you. I hope you got my letter. I hand wrote it just for you. I ever rubbed the cologne you liked so much over it so you could remember what it was like that night." He ran his warm wet tongue over the inner flesh of her ear. "You taste as good as I remember." He rubbed his hand down her neck and over her breast. She began to sob. "I wonder if you feel just as good?"

He kept moving lower and reached into her panties. It was happening all over again. Only this time, she couldn't see her assailant. Before he went any further, he stopped. "I almost forgot, we have a third guest." To Ilsa's relief, he removed his hand and brought it back to her stomach. She felt as if this was at the same level of violation as it was having his hands in her pants. He opened his hand wider and kept rubbing. "I'm glad I am going to see what I did in person. How is the little tyke? Not too much trouble I hope?"

Ilsa continued to sob and started to cry. He went back to her ear. "Shhh, don't cry. You know….I spared you? As much as I wanted to spray your brains all over the bathroom, I figured your maid might be a little upset when she came to clean tomorrow." Ilsa finally got the courage to speak. "Please, I don't want to get hurt again. Just leave me alone." He tightened his grip. "On the contrary. I only want you to take a little trip with me."

….

"…..but Ames."

"Chance, are you a complete moron? You know….that is exactly why men are so stupid. They are so dense and need slapped around a few times to get a clue!" Ames was waving her arms around now.

"Ames look. I can't take it anymore and I am not ready to stop my life for her. I asked you over to give me some advice…from a female perspective."

"Well here is your advice. You are an ASSHOLE. A complete ASSHOLE! Even if you don't want to be a part of her life…fine. But you don't push a pregnant woman away. She needed you….at least as an equal. Just like she wanted to be in this job. How can you just go out with her, sleep in the same bed even and then turn around and do something like this?"

Chance hung his head. He knew he may have spoken too soon to Ilsa. The truth was he was hurt. He didn't want to be a part of the life she had to lead. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Hello! Call her. Go see her. Something! Don't be a jerk!"

"Fine." Chance grabbed his cellphone and punched in Ilsa's number.

…

As Ilsa tried desperately to catch her breath, her cell phone rang. The man turned around to her night stand. "Walk with my baby." He walked her over and picked up the phone. It read Christopher Chance. He smiled and answered it. "Hello." He sneered as he waited for Chance to answer back. "What's wrong Chance? Cat got your tongue? Well I would love to put Ilsa on the phone, but she's a little…tied up." There was still no answer on the other line. Harmen looked at the phone and had seen Chance hung up. Before he got his name out in the first place, Chance was already in his car.

He tightened his grip. "Put some clothes on…now!" She quietly obeyed and got dressed. The entire time, Harmen watched her, never lowering his gun. When she finished, he pointed towards the door. When they got outside, there was a car waiting for them. He shoved her in and the driver sped off. Just then, Ilsa's phone rang again. This time, he made Ilsa answer it. With a shaking hand, she answered it. "Hel…hello." Chance's heart leapt in relief that he was able to hear her voice. "Ilsa, I'm coming for you. I swear, he will not hurt you again." Before she could answer, Harmen grabbed the phone from her. "Look Chance, Ilsa would love to continue this conversation but we have other plans. Unfortunately they don't include you."

At this point, Chance had violated every traffic law on his way to her penthouse. His grip on the steering wheel tightened tremendously when he heard Harmen's voice. "You listen to me…if I see so much as a scratch on her, I swear I will do far worse to you than what Guererro did." Harmen screamed back into the phone. "NO CHANCE, YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME. I AM CALLING THE SHOTS!" Ilsa had closed her eyes, hoping this was all a bad dream. She could see the veins rising from Harmen's neck as he screamed into the phone.

"Go to pier 13 at the docks at 3:00am sharp. There will be an envelope with instructions. I advise you…..don't bring any law enforcement. Otherwise, you will receive a small piece of Mrs. Pucci every week for the rest of your life."

Chance knew that he would most likely leave the country. And Ilsa would most likely no longer be a bargaining chip. He had no need for her. It wasn't the money. It was the spite. Harmen hated them all. Most of all Chance.

Ilsa ran to him for help. Even in the worst of times, she still went to him. For that, she needed to suffer a bit. When he got to the penthouse, there was no trace of them. He searched to find anything that might help him get a head start. After an unsuccessfull search, he sat down defeated. He spotted a small red book on the end table and picked it up. There was no title on the cover and the pages looked like they had been torn. Sure enough he found a few of them under the table. He started to read:

FOR A WOMAN OF SUCH STRENGTH AND FEARLESSNESS, I STILL COULDN'T STAND UP TO HIM. I KNOW THAT THIS WAS ONE OF THE WORST THINGS THAT COULD HAPPEN TO ANYONE, BUT I WISHED IT NEVER HAPPENED TO HIM. HE DOESN'T WANT TO ACCEPT THIS AND WON'T ACCEPT IT.

He realized he was reading her personal journal.

I HAVE BEEN SENDING HIM MIXED SIGNALS, AND ITS NO WONDER HE PUSHED ME AWAY. THIS PERSONAL ENDEAVOUR FUNDING A BODYGUARD FIRM TURNED OUT TO BE MORE TROUBLE THAN IT WAS WORTH. I FELL IN LOVE WITH ITS LEADER…AND NOW HE IS PAYING. THE SAD PART IS THAT I WAS TOO AFRAID TO TELL HIM.

As he continued to read, he noticed small watermarks on the page. She had obviously been crying when she wrote it. He could only figure because he kicked her out. He pushed her away with no hesitation because he wasn't ready to handle it all. Kill a few bad guys ..sure…. but watch Ilsa for 9 months denying her feelings and giving birth to Harmen's baby was something he wasn't ready for. He kept reading.

WHY AM I SO AFRAID TO WALK AWAY FROM HIM? I DON'T NEED HIS PROTECTION. I DONT NEED HIS GUN-WIELDING WAYS OR HIS PARANOIA. I HAVE NO OBLIGATION TO THIS MAN.

That's where it ended. He could tell by the ripped edges that she stopped there. But what he didn't understand was why she ripped it out. She wrote her feelings down and then ripped them apart. Was she that angry? Had he hurt her that bad? Did she want to write something worse than that? As Chance wondered his phone rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**WHO'S CHEATING WHO PART 8**

**Author's notes: I must admit..I am not the jealous type. But every once in awhile, someone gets something I want. It's not fair. But I deal….like any adult would. But it doesn't mean I can't still be somewhat envious. **

**But on a side note, this chapter was greatly inspired by Jorge Quintero's 300 violin orchestra….and a little Requim. I can't write without deep inspirational music….and whatever is left over in my fridge. **

…

"So Ilsa, it must be what…3 or 4 months now? I haven't been keeping track. You hide it quite well." Ilsa looked out the window of the plane. She wanted nothing to do with Harmen. She had no clue where they were going and certainly didn't want to ask him. She was caught between fear, anger and physiological discord. She wondered if Chance would really come for her, or if it were just an appeasement when she heard him on the phone. She didn't know if Harmen had plans for her or if he was just doing this to be a heartless bastard.

"Well you don't have to talk to me...but in time, you will. Your friend Chance seems pretty concerned. I guess when you're fucking a guy some of those emotions come out." He busied himself flicking a butterfly knife between his fingers while he stared at her. It angered him that she wouldn't make eye contact. But it made him more angry knowing she might be thinking about Chance.

She finally decided to take the initiative. "Captain Harmen, why are you doing this? You destroyed my life once, why do it again. If you want money, I'll give you money. All the money you want. What else is there?" She never lost eye contact with him. He leaned forward and placed the knife on the table in front of them. "What makes you think I want money? I have money, I have everything I could ever need or want. Except you. You see, that baby inside of you is a product of OUR union. I don't have children. Maybe I want it."

She looked at him and furrowed her brow and spat back. "Even if I do have this child, the thought of you wanting to be in his or her life is sickening. You disgust me. You are no sort of man." She leaned back in her seat and stared out the window.

It had been hours since she actually spoke to him. He wasn't ready to retreat. "What was it like Mrs. Pucci? What was it like when he touched and kissed you...penetrated you? Was he like me? Was he as good as me? Did he caress your skin and smell you? Did he leave his seed in you? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" He slammed the table and it caused her to jump and turn towards him. "You think you are so strong and resilient and yet…here you sit. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. No control Ilsa."

She continued to stare at him. As afraid as she was, she needed to make an attempt to stand her ground. Even if it meant angering him.

…

"Ames…." She turned to him. "Look Chance I know...okay. Let's just deal with what we can now." Chance shrugged his shoulders and opened the envelope he had retrieved. It contained a cellphone and a sheet of paper.

Winston walked over to him. "What does it say?"

"There's a number here and coordinates. It says to call when we get there." Chance had no clue where the coordinates led to and didn't want to waste time figuring it out. "Ok guys let's go." There was no further talk about what was going on and whether or not they should actually go after her. She was part of the team. As part of the team, they left no one behind.

…

They boarded the jet and sat down. Guerrero punched the coordinates into the laptop. "Budapest….Hungary…Akos." Winston looked at him puzzled. "What's Akos?"

"Not what my friend….but who. Remember I told you I have friends all over. Akos is one of them. Hungarian underground. He's the equivalent of a godfather. Not a nice guy."

Winston shook his head. "Of course you're friends with him."

Chance walked up and looked at the screen. "What do we got?"

Guerrero clicked around the screen a bit. "Okay here's the deal. Hungary isn't really a dangerous place, but my guess is that Harmen most likely has some sort of connection there. He can move freely around the country, especially if he has an inside man. He comes and goes as he pleases and doesn't need to have a passport or any sort of paperwork. He is practically invisible. Now you know why I hate the government."

Winston shook his head." Alright, can you get us hooked up with him?"

"Sure dude. Gimmie 5 minutes."

Chance walked over to Ames and sat down. "Ames..tell me something. Why does Ilsa care about me? And why does she even want me around her? I mean….we….we were together…well not together…but…."

Ames gave a heavy sigh and cut him off. "Chance look. Woman like Ilsa are very strong. But even the strongest women have a soft spot for a man that would give his life over for them. No matter how you cut it, in the end, she will always have feelings for you. To wake up everyday knowing someone like you will protect her is a piece of mind.

Even if she were to marry another man. She would still have a soft spot for you. Don't be fooled by our tough exterior. We will always put up a fight."

That made Chance smile a bit. He knew Ames wouldn't lie to him about Ilsa. He didn't want to pry and force the issue. But he needed to know. Whether or not Ames was right, he at least needed to have the knowledge that this trip was worth taking. But in truth, he would have gone anyway. Even if she was carrying Harmen's baby, he was going. "So Ames. What happens from here?"

She looked over at Guerrero then back at Chance. "Well…we see what plan your crazy co-worker comes up with…then we go from there." Deep down, he wanted an answer about Ilsa. But there was no way anyone could tell.

On the other side of the plane, Winston stood up. "It's gonna be a long one folks. Might as well get some rest."

…

"….ladies and gentleman, Ilsa Pucci." The crowd applauded as she took the stage. The announcer handed her the award and directed her to the microphone. "Thank you very much. I am very honored to receive this achievement award. My husband always said that the things that we do in life will reflect how are children perceive us. I believe that this is true. The more support we give to our younger generation now, the more passionate they will be in the future. I would like to thank my late husband for allowing me to be a part of his endeavor to continue such great work. I'd like to thank the committee for such a distinguished award and last but not least I would like to thank my committee members. Without their continued hard work and perseverance, we would not be where we are today. Thank you."

The crowd applauded as she walked back to her table. For the first time in a long time, her team was able to attend an event that didn't involve large guns and bulletproof vests. Chance watched her as she sat down. In fact, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her the entire night. It was no secret he was attracted to her. On what level was a different story. He was shocked she stuck with the team as long as she had. Between shootouts, bombings and bad guys…she still stayed.

As she sat down Ames winked at her. "You know Mrs. Pucci, I'm glad you joined this team. There was waaayyy too much testosterone goin on. Not to mention, I have a reason to get dressed up." Ilsa smiled. "I'm glad you enjoy the opportunity Miss Ames." Guerrero rolled his eyes. "You two are like…the dress Nazis. You probably have more money tied up in your outfits than what Ilsa pays me." Ilsa raised an eyebrow. " I would be more than happy to take you on a shopping spree Mr. Guerrero." He gave a wry smile then he and Winston got up to get a drink. Ames hugged Ilsa then walked off to find a suitable single male to dance with.

Once they were all gone, Chance picked up the award and studied it. "Very nicely done Mrs. Pucci. You're pretty damn good at what you do." She picked up her champagne glass and leaned on her elbows. After taking a long drink she smiled over her shoulder at him. "You know, I don't do it all on my own. There's a pretty big team of experts that keep it going. However I am a one woman show when it comes to dealing with you."

He chuckled. "So you're saying you need a team of experts to handle me?" She looked away and into her glass. "I suppose it depends on the situation." With that, he stood up and extended his hand to her. "Well once again madam, you're on your own in dealing with me this evening." She accepted his hand and he led her to the dance floor. When he turned around he placed one arm snugly around her waist and intertwined his other with hers. He pulled her close and started dancing. "Mmmmm, you know…you always smell good. What are you wearing?" She smiled into his neck. "It's Candy."

"Haha, what? Are you liquefying Skittles in your bathroom every morning?" She pulled back and smiled at him. "Prada Mr. Chance….Prada Candy is the name of my perfume."

He leaned back into her and inhaled deeply. "Well…that explains it." He ran his lips across the base of her neck. She was wearing a strapless gown, which allowed more access for him. He normally wasn't bold in public, but he was feeling a little feisty tonight. He pushed away from her slightly and kissed her bare shoulder. On his return, he ran the tip of his tongue across her neck.

They continued dancing and had fallen into a comfortable movement as the orchestra played. After a few moments, she could feel him tense up. She immediately slowed their pace. "What's wrong?" He shook his head. "This night is going to end isn't it?" She didn't face him. She couldn't. "It doesn't have to. Unless…unless you want to go our separate ways after this dance." He waited a moment before he answered. "I don't want it to end…not tonight."

She lifted her arms and placed them fully around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, then whispered into her ear. "Let's blow this popsicle stand." The rest of the team had said their goodbyes and headed to their respective rooms. The two of them were ready as well. When the song was over, she walked them over to their table. She picked up her clutch and Chance picked up her award. They walked out of the ballroom to the elevator.

They arrived on her floor, and he led her down the hall with his hand on the small of her back. When they walked into the room, he closed the door behind them and looked at her. She turned around and met his gaze. "What?"

He closed the distance between them. "You're gorgeous Ilsa." She kissed him. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." He kissed her back deeply. They had been with one another before and tonight wasn't any different. Except this time, Chance was starting to have deeper feelings. He wasn't sure how Ilsa felt and didn't want to ask her. He was in the moment and didn't want it to change. He continued kissing her and led her to the bed. He slowly laid her down then looked into her eyes. "So…you think you can handle me? Or do ya need reinforcements?" She smiled back at him. "I think I can manage." With that, he reminded her why he was attracted.

...

Chance woke up with a start. He had hoped the dream was real, and that Ilsa was going to walk up behind him. He turned, but she wasn't there. He was back in the same place. Traveling to what he hoped was her safe rescue.

...

Harmen walked into the dilapidated warehouse. There were armed guards everywhere, he carried a machine gun at his side. He stopped at one of the doors and opened it. He motioned for Ilsa to step in. She walked into the room with some hesitation and sat down on an old wooden bench. Harmen walked past her to the other end of the room and stared out the window. He turned back to her and she was staring at the floor. "Look Ilsa. You can relax. There's no reason for me to kill you right now. You can rest. We will be serving dinner soon. I'm sure you're starving." She didn't respond. He realized she most likely wouldn't. When he left, she started to cry. As the tears flowed she placed her hands over her belly. "I'm so sorry. This should have never happened to you." She stood up and walked to the makeshift sink. She turned on the water and let it run thru her fingers. Then she brought it to her face. She was in hell...and the cool water was welcomed. She couldn't let Harmen see her suffering.

After what seemed like hours passed, a soldier entered the room. "Mrs. Pucci, dinner is ready." They walked down to a large conference room that had been semi converted into a dining room. Harmen had changed his clothes and was now in a suit and tie. He stood up when she got to her chair. "Please sit Ilsa. As she was sitting, she wondered why he was being so nice. Two soldiers rolled out trays loaded with food. Once they set the table, she reached out with zero hesitation. She started eating like she hadn't in her life. Harmen just watched her. She never looked up. " I suppose food is a bit more necessary since you're feeding for two." This made her meet his gaze. Through bites of roasted chicken she spoke. "Yes it is essential. Not to mention being as stress free as possible." He shook his head. "I'm sorry for the whole kidnapping thing. Your accommodations will be much better tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target or Mariah Carey and intend no copyright infringement.**

**WHO'S CHEATING WHO PART 9**

Author's notes: Let's get something straight. It seems like when I get plagued with injuries, I write fanfiction. That isn't a good thing. After an early morning skate (because I decided to play ice hockey) and falling a couple times…my knee was hurt. I popped something like 400 Aleve, and some of the swelling went down…now its black and blue…and purple. So here I sit with this puppy elevated. Can't ride my horse, can't skate, can't run from the police….it is a sad state of affairs. So…if you see the cops chasing me…please…please…pick me up and save me. But….if you see Mark Valley chasing me…DO NOTHING!

* * *

><p>"Akos!" Guerrero ran up to the tall lanky man that stood before them. He extended his hand and Akos welcomed him.<p>

"Mr. Guerrero! The most dangerous man on the planet."

Winston rolled his eyes. "Oh please." Guerrero smiled over at him.

"Akos. This is my team. Winston, Ames and Christopher Chance. Did you get my email?" He shook his head. "Yes I did. Looks like we have a bit of a challenge on our hands."

Chance perked up. "What does that mean?"

Akos opened the file folder and handed it to him. "Your guy Harmen is pretty crafty. I tried to find him for a while, but he seems to fly pretty low under the radar. I need to tell you that some of the places he might frequent are a bit dangerous. I will do my best to keep you abreast on progress and access as much as I can."

Chance could only nod back in response. There wasn't much more he could say. He was exhausted from the plane ride. Akos looked at all of them then back to Guerrero. "Why don't we head to my place so you all can rest and eat something."

None of them hesitated. They were feeling tense enough as it was. As they climbed into the blacked out van, Chance laid his head against the cool glass of the window. Ames silently looked over at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>When Ilsa finished eating, Harmen stood up and walked over to her. "Your room is ready." As she got up, he pulled the chair out to help her. She was slightly taken aback at his gesture. But after eating like there was no tomorrow, she accepted the assistance. She followed him to a separate section of the warehouse.<p>

This section was for living. There were several works of art on the wall. Tapestries hung down the adjoining the corridor they were in. After passing several doors, he finally stopped. He opened the door and motioned for her to walk in. She walked in and looked at her surroundings. There was a four-poster bed to her right with an ornate sheer hanging from the top. To her left she could see into the bathroom. In the corner sat a claw-footed tub. In the center of the room was a fireplace, surrounded by a sofa and lounge chair. The warmth of the fire made her relax. Harmen walked over to the bed and picked up the bag that was sitting there. "There are a few things in here. I apologize if they don't fit. I tried." For a split second Ilsa thought he still had some shred of dignity in his horrid body.

She took the bag and walked to the bed without saying a word. Harmen walked to the door and turned back to her. "If you need anything, there is a guard outside that will assist you." When he finally left, she sat on the bed and sighed heavily. She pondered why his attitude had changed over the last few hours. He was acting like a respectable human being. Her mind wondered to Chance and her crew and thought about whether or not they would entertain the thought of coming to rescue her. She was tired and wanted to sleep. A shower was in order. It would undoubtedly make her sleep better. She walked into the bathroom and past the tub. As enticing as it was, falling asleep and drowning wasn't on her list of things to do.

She turned on the water in the shower then looked at herself in the mirror. The woman that looked back was bruised, battered and broken. She never thought in her lifetime that she would be in a state like this. Her childhood taught her enough that she never wanted to go back to that. As the steam filled the room, she lost herself in thought. When she got into the shower, she dreamed.

* * *

><p>Christopher Chance tossed his sweats on the floor and turned on the water. The team had settled in and called it a night. His body ached and the hot water running over his body was anxiously welcomed. He let the steam fill his nostrils with every deep breath he could manage to take. After a few moments he allowed his eyes to close and his mind drift.<p>

* * *

><p>Chance rolled over and ran his hand over the empty spot beside him. They made love all night long, and he remembered every vivid moment. The week was the same as always. Kill the bad guys, save the damsel in distress, get paid and take the next case. Oddly enough, Ilsa never objected when he was rescuing the damsel in distress. She knew Chance would be coming back to her every night. She had forgotten a file folder at the warehouse, so he used it as an excuse to end up at her place…..and in her bed. The file could have gone untouched for the next millennia…but she couldn't.<p>

He could hear the faint sound of water hitting expensive marble. He got up and walked into her bathroom. The only light that was on was the one above her. He could see her nude silhouette through the steamed glass. It was rare moments like this that he would file away in his "Ilsa memory bank". He knew it slightly annoyed her when he watched. Every once in awhile she would get body conscious for some stupid reason. Of course he didn't care because he adored her anyway. He approached the shower door with caution and opened it with silent precision.

With her eyes closed, she spoke softly. "You know I hate when you watch me."

He smiled. "How did you know I was here?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm just that good Mr. Chance."

He stepped in behind her. To him, she was perfect, like an expensive piece of art that wasn't to be touched. But he was Christopher Chance…bold and brazen and he usually got what he wanted. He started massaging her shoulders and kissed her neck. She let out a low purr as he continued. He lowered his hands and rubbed her back. He nipped at her flesh and she inhaled sharply. When he wrapped his hand around her stomach, she intertwined hers with his. She could only handle so much and was getting turned on. He could sense her urgency and turned her around. Their eyes met in an intense gaze and she melted into his embrace.

They both wanted more. Never breaking the kiss, he lifted her against the shower wall. She pulled her hands up his back and over his chiseled arms. From what she recalled, when Marshall had worked out, he was never this well built. She finally ended her physical assault with her hands tangled in his hair. It was euphoric to him but he could only take so much. His erection was pressing against her naked body and it was driving him absolutely nuts.

He massaged her backside. She knew well enough what his intentions were. He looked deep into her eyes and her body froze. When he entered her with slow precision she clinched and closed her eyes which caused him to stop.

"Ilsa, open your eyes. I want to see you." It was a request she couldn't deny him. It would be difficult because as intense as their current position was, she thought she was going to die. He kept his gaze on her and kissed her one last time while he made his final push deep into her. She exhaled sharply as she forced her eyes to stay open. She was enthralled by his strength and stamina, but looking into his deep depths was causing her heart to beat much faster. Chance was trying just as hard to keep his own eyes open.

"We should have made bets to see who closed their eyes first." She laughed. "Leave it to you to make jokes while I am pinned against the shower wall." He smiled and shifted his weight. As much as he wanted to make it last forever, his heart couldn't handle much more. "Your eyes are gorgeous Ilsa." She tightened her grip on his hair. "Chance…I….I'm close." He moved as deep as he could. The intensity of her heavy breathing urged him on. "Ilsa…..oh God….yes." His orgasm flooded her. She tightened around him as her own orgasm overtook her body. They held their gaze as they rode out their waves of passion. When they finally caught their respective breaths, he gently lowered her. He brought his hands up and gently held her face and kissed her softly. She spoke to him in a soft low tone. "Chance…don't ever let me go."

He kissed her one last time before he led her to the bed. While he pulled back the sheets, she turned on the stereo beside the bed. Mariah Carey softly filled the room as they lingered into sleep.

* * *

><p>The water penetrated Ilsa's body and she welcomed the intense heat. She tried desperately to wash away the events of the day. She wondered how she managed to make it this far and how she was going to get out of this fiasco. But she mostly wondered what Harmen's plans were. She started to sob. She wasn't a weak woman, but her stress level was reaching its breaking point. Her sobbing had turned into full-blown tears. She hurt inside. The leaned against the cold concrete wall of the shower and slid down into a heap of emotional discord. She wanted out. Somewhere in Hungary a woman cried on the floor of a shower. That woman was Ilsa Pucci.<p>

* * *

><p>Chance turned the water to a colder temperature. He didn't think he deserved to enjoy his shower any longer. He thought about Ilsa and what was happening to her. Was she hurt? Was she suffering? Was she still alive? Even as fast as his mind was racing, the cold water subsided all of that. It was like needles stabbing him all over his body. As strong as he was, he hurt. He leaned against the wall of the shower and cried. Somewhere in Hungary a man cried against the wall of a shower. That man was Christopher Chance.<p>

* * *

><p>As Ilsa continued to cry, she thought long and hard about her situation. She was tired, lost, pregnant and an emotional wreck. As hard as she cried she knew deep down she had to defeat her demons. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight. It took all of strength as she searched for a defining moment. Her thoughts took her back to that night with Chance and the song that brought them together:<p>

_When you get caught in the rain with no where to run__  
><em>_When you're distraught and in pain without anyone__When you keep crying out to be saved__  
><em>_But nobody comes__  
><em>_And you feel so far away__  
><em>_That you just can't find your way home__  
><em>_You can get there alone__  
><em>_It's okay, what you say is__I can make it through the rain__  
><em>_I can stand up once again on my own__  
><em>_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend__  
><em>_And everytime I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith__  
><em>_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain__And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in__  
><em>_You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly__  
><em>_And you'll find what you need to prevail__  
><em>_What you say is_

Ilsa rose to her knees and sat there for a moment. As the lyrics ran thru her head, the tears began to subside.

_I can make it through the rain__  
><em>_I can stand up once again on my own__  
><em>_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend__  
><em>_And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith__  
><em>_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

This time she grasped the cool wall and crawled to her feet. Her face had turned from fear to determination as she straightened her back. She raised her head and remembered who she was and knew that if she wanted to survive, she would have to make every attempt on her own.

* * *

><p>Chance was man. A man who people didn't know much about. He normally kept quiet about most things but more recently had opened up to Ilsa. For some reason he trusted her. He knew she didn't have any reason to give him over to any of their enemies. But that was the ultimate problem. She was near perfect. Her only flaw was that she was afraid to completely open up to him. He had no intentions of hurting her in any way. Although they shared their beds, she wouldn't share her heart. He was indeed a strong man, strong enough to save her from herself and her current situation, but not from him. He wasn't going to allow her to run. As the cold water ran over his body he recalled that night with Ilsa and the song they fell asleep to.<p>

_And when the rain blows, and as shadows grow close don't be afraid__  
><em>_There's nothing you can't face__  
><em>_And should they tell you you'll never pull through__  
><em>_Don't hesitate, stand tall and say_

Chance pushed his chilled body from the shower wall. His mind wondered to her.

_I can make it through the rain__  
><em>_I can stand up once again on my own__  
><em>_And I know that I'm strong enough to mend__  
><em>_And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith__  
><em>_And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_

This time, he stopped crying and placed his body fully into the stream. He let the crisp water run over his face. It no longer hurt him.

_I can make it through the rain__  
><em>_And I live once again__  
><em>_And I live one more day__  
><em>_And I can make it through the rain__  
><em>_You will make it through the rain_

He turned the water off and let the final droplets run from his face. He raised his head and took a deep breath. "I'm coming for you Ilsa."

He remembered who he was.


	10. Chapter 10

** Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target or and intend no copyright infringement.**

**WHO'S CHEATING WHO PART 10**

**Author's notes: It is finally starting to take form.**

Guerrero looked over at Winston and Ames. "Alright, we need to really think about our approach to this guy. He most likely has one too many adversaries in this country. Akos can supply us with resources. Ames, I'm gonna need you to cause a disturbance on the West end of the compound. We can make a cover for you. Winston, you're running ops as always and I will try and find an alternative way in while Ames does her thing. We need to be as quick as we can so that-"

"Where do I fit in?" Chance was walking into the room drying his hair. He was freshly showered and was ready to participate in the mission.

Winston got up. "Can I talk to you in private Chance?"

He nodded and walked out of the room. Winston sighed heavily and looked at him directly. "Chance look. You know I respect you man, I really do. But I think you need to stay back on this one. In the shadows, maybe helping me out."

"What's that's supposed to mean? You have a problem with me going in? I am perfectly fine."

"Hey man, I know you're good at what you do, but this is Ilsa we are talking about. I know what's been going on. To be perfectly honest, it doesn't bother me in the least, but I know a woman can affect a man's judgment in a heated situation."

"Look Winston, whatever is going on between us has nothing to do with work. Ilsa is a member of the team and she needs my-" He hesitated and Winston raised an eyebrow. "She needs our help."

"Chance, look, I mean no disrespect. But I saw what happened to you when you lost Katherine. It was a bad scene all around and you closed your world up. Including me. I know it's hard. I have a significant other that I lost and I don't care how strong you are…it hurts man..it really hurts. Now if you run up into that place trying to save Ilsa and she is already gone, I don't know if I can watch you fall apart again."

"Winston, I already told you, I will be fine. Whether she's dead or alive, we still need to try." With that, he walked back to finish gathering details about their attempt to save Ilsa. Winton could only shake his head at the stubborn man. In reality, they had no clue what Harmen's plans were, but they could only cross their fingers and hope Ilsa was ok.

* * *

><p>Ilsa walked over to the window of the warehouse. She could see slits of sunlight coming into the room. For as dark as her last few days had been, it was welcomed. She could see a small courtyard outside of the window. There were a few soldiers playing with a stray dog, while others played cards and smoked cigarettes. They were all outfitted with automatic weapons and sidearms. She could only see partially around the rest of the building because the angle of the window was set awkwardly. She sighed heavily and went to get dressed.<p>

Once completed, she opened the door and was immediately greeted by a soldier in a clean well pressed uniform. He could not have been more than twenty years old. He looked at her and blushed. "Um, hello. Miss…I mean, um Mrs. Pucci. My name is Brent." The young man extended his hand out to her. She could tell he was nervous so she softened her face and extended her own hand.

"It's nice you meet you Brent."

"If you're ready for the morning, I can escort you to breakfast." Ilsa nodded and followed him out the door. As she passed through the hall she picked up the faint sound of a violin. At the end of the hall was a balcony overlooking a great room. In the middle of the room stood Harmen, playing a violin. As she and Brent walked down the long staircase, she could make out the intensity on his face. For a man who enjoyed rape and kidnapping, he was apparently a well trained classical musician. As they approached, he was finishing the piece.

Without turning around he spoke to them. "Brent, could you please see that brunch is ready?"

Brent straightened his back and raised his head. "Yes sir. Right away sir." He turned on his heel and proceeded to the dining hall.

Ilsa turned back to Harmen. "Mendelshon. You play well."

He turned to look at her while he placed the violin in its case. "You know your composers. It's always nice to have a woman who can appreciate the arts. I dabble now and again. They say once you are trained, you never forget. Shall we?" He motioned for her to exit the room. As they walked, Harmen ran his eyes up and down her body. "I hope you slept well. It took me quite some time to make this place livable. Real estate in Hungary can be tricky. So I figured a rehab might do me better in the end."

She figured he was trying to make small talk. She didn't want to uselessly banter so she changed the subject. "The clothing fits, thank you. I slept well. However I am quite hungry."

Harmen led her to the end of the hall and opened the door to the dining area. In the middle of the room where they dined the evening prior, sat a large spread of breakfast foods. Ilsa normally kept to a strict diet, but with her current situation and a pregnancy, she was willing to deviate from the plan.

They walked over to the table and sat down. Brent entered the room and walked up to them. "Soldier, did you finish your morning exercises?" He straightened his spine once more. "Yes sir."

"Good. I guess you were too occupied after that then to clean your boots?" Brent and Ilsa looked simultaneously at his footwear. To her, they were in impeccable shape. But not up to Harmen's standards. He shook his head and silently cursed himself. "No sir. I was not occupied. I…I forgot."

Before he could draw another breath in, Harmen was out of his seat and laying a cold hand across his face. Brent raised his hand to comfort his now throbbing cheek when Harmen slapped his other tender cheek.

He got the message and stood straight. His face had turned bright red and was searing with pain. Harmen got directly in his face and spat out. "Forgetting will get you killed boy. Forgetting will lose wars. Perhaps you won't forget next time."

Brent continued to stare forward not moving. Harmen walked away and sat back down at the table. "Get out of my sight Brent." He walked back to the door and let himself out. Harmen looked back over to Ilsa, who had sat still during the episode. "I'm sorry Ilsa, but when a man intends to protect himself or the things he loves, then he needs to first respect himself. Please….drink." He handed her a glass and raised his own. "To leadership."

She looked at him and his idiotic comment as she took a drink. Leadership, she thought? Was he being honest with himself. He kidnapped and raped a woman and is living in a converted warehouse on the outskirts of Hungary. As Ilsa sipped the cool liquid, it made her hungry. Without hesitation, she began to eat.

* * *

><p>"Guerrero. It looks like we might have a bit more trouble then normal. The satellite view show this man living in the middle of nowhere. It's probably miles to this building." Guerrero took the pictures from Akos and studied them. He knew that getting in would be difficult. It was them against an army, and they weren't all too familiar with the territory they were in. "Damn. This is going to be a little challenging."<p>

Chance was listening to them and decided to give his input. "I say we pull an Aunt May. It's the easiest way to get in and the best way for you to set something up once that happens."

Winston hung his head and groaned. "Chance you know as well as I do that it's too risky. It's called a May for a reason. It MAY or MAY NOT work. In this situation I am going to say MAY NOT! As soon as Harmen's men see you, you are a dead man."

Chance just shrugged. "You got a better plan? The longer we sit here the more likely Ilsa is going to die. I'm willing to risk it."

At that point, Winston was getting frustrated. "Let me tell you something Chance…this woman is going to get you killed. Ever since she started working here, she has been in the line of fire, and you have had to bail her ass out. Now I don't know about the rest of them, but I think it's crazy to risk your life for a woman who doesn't even care about you!"

Chance didn't back down. He just looked at Winston and waited for him to calm down. "Look Winston. You don't have to go. In fact, none of you have to go.

Whether she cares about me or not, she is part of the team." Chance walked back over to look at the satellite photos. Before he sat down he looked back to Winston. "Oh…and buddy….don't forget who stayed right beside you when there was a bomb strapped to your chest."

Winston didn't say anything else and just walked away. He knew he was right, but was also concerned about Chance's ability to do his job. Even if he didn't care for Ilsa, the approach and job would be dangerous.

When the strain and argument finally died down, Ames walked over to Chance. She put her arm on his shoulder and looked down at him. "Look Chance, no matter what happens, I will be here for you. Sure…we might die…but what the hell…it's been a great ride." That got a chuckle out of him. He knew that every mission they went on was dangerous. It was nothing new. So he was prepared to finish the task at all costs.

* * *

><p>Ilsa finished the last of her juice and sat back in her seat. For some strange reason she felt light headed and weak. Oddly enough she had gotten nearly ten hours of sleep but felt groggy. "Captain Harmen, I would like to go back to my room now. I am not feeling well."<p>

Harmen smiled at her. "But Ilsa, the day is only beginning." At this point, she was struggling to keep herself alert. "You see Ilsa, the wonderful thing about working for the government is that you have access to information no one else can access. I followed your team at times. I wanted to know how they worked, and what they were capable of. I recall a little mission that involved a so called truth serum. So I thought I would give it a try." He got up and walked over to her seat.

She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "You..you poisoned me Harmen." He laughed. "On the contrary Ilsa. I simply gave you something to relax you. Now, since you are rendered incapable of fighting against me. Let's dance."

He pulled her from the chair and moved her to the center of the room. There was no one else there; there was no music, just the eerie sounds of silence between them. He forced her to wrap her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

He lowered his head and whispered into her ear. "I want to know everything about your team Ilsa. I want to know everything about you. Why do you stick around with such a wild bunch? Do they make you forget about your husband's infidelity? Is there something you think you can gain from it? Or is it that damn Christopher Chance? Tell me Ilsa, does he make you feel good inside? Does he have what it takes to make you happy? Is he really a man who can satisfy you?"

Ilsa had been under the influence of the drug once before. Her mind wasn't completely far gone, but it was enough to cause a mental stir. She tried her hardest to stay focused but didn't answer him.

Harmen was upset that she wasn't answering him. He figured he may have overdosed her drink but still found it unacceptable. He pushed her away and looked into her eyes. "Let me tell you something Ilsa Pucci. I know you think you are strong and independent. But you are MINE now. Just like Brent, there is no getting out of the situation you are in."

She looked confused. "Oh that's right! You were never properly introduced. That was Brent, my waste of a son. I should have beat him to death at his birth. He was scrawny and looked like a complete loser. Turns out…he still is. A scrawny little loser. I hope you will give me something a little better. Because if you don't….you will end up just like his mother. She has a nice new home….at the bottom of the Pacific." He walked back to her and lowered his face to hers. "Don't cross me you filthy whore."

Harmen stormed away leaving Ilsa in the middle of the room. After a few moments, she walked back to her chair and sat down with her head in her hands. She wasn't going to let herself by weakened, but the drug had an affect on her. It made her slightly drowsy.

She was nearly to the point of passing out, when a pair of hands touched her shoulders. It was Brent. "Come on Mrs. Pucci, let's get you back to your room." She willingly followed the man's voice, staggering repeatedly as she slowly moved along.

After several hours had passed, she finally came to. When she opened her eyes, she saw Brent smiling over top of her. He reached for a cool cloth and placed it over her forehead. Her head was pounding and she wasn't sure she wanted to move. "Oh God…Brent…what on earth happened?"

He prevented her from getting up knowing she still needed to rest from the drug. "I'm sorry, but my dad poisoned you. I am going to stay with you as long as I can before he gets back."

She looked at him puzzled. "Your father never told me he had a son. What….what happened?"

Brent signed heavily and looked away. "Well, my father has always ruled with an iron fist as you have seen. When I turned eighteen, he made it his goal to finally shape me into the son he had always wanted. I was his only child. From what little my mother told me, he was always happy when I was growing up. He fell into this depression when he got back from his last tour and blamed the government for making his life miserable. Then he blamed my mom and I."

This time, Ilsa sat up beside him. "Brent, what happened to your mother?" He finally looked up to her and she saw a single tear run down his face. "It was a week after my eighteenth birthday. He made me enlist in the army when I didn't want to. I wanted to go to college and be a doctor. I loved helping people. When he found out I didn't go to the meeting with the enlistment officer….he…he had a meltdown."

Brent started crying. "He beat me for three straight days morning, noon and night. When my mom tried to stop him…he would just beat her. Then one day I decided to take my mom and run. But it was too late. He had brought two of his military friends to the house. He made me watch while…they raped my mom. Over…and over again. By the time they were finished, she had no fight left. They drove us out to the marina and we got on my dad's boat. It felt like were going to the other side of the world."

Ilsa didn't like where his story was going, but the young man kept fighting to tell it. He probably never had the opportunity to tell anyone else. His sniffling subsided and he proceeded.

"My dad walked my mother to the end of the boat and made me follow. He pulled out his service weapon and handed it to me. He wanted me to shoot my own mother. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I turned around to him and spit in his face telling him to go to hell. Before I got the words out of my mouth, he grabbed the gun from my hand….and shot her in the head. The last thing I remembered about my mother were her eyes rolling to the back of her head when she fell overboard. My father just looked at me. Like he was disappointed I didn't shoot my own mother. After that, he got into work with some bad people all over the world. He started selling and trading weapons, dealing drugs and selling prostitutes. Now we are here. He has taken me everywhere with him to try and make me his next leader. It just isn't me, and I wasn't born with the muscle. I was born with the brains. Of course- "

Brent started unbuttoning his shirt as Ilsa watched. He slid it down and turned his back to her. "-he still reminds me when I screw up." Ilsa was sickened at the sight before her. His back was covered in lashings and a fresh trail of blood was trickling down. No doubt from his forgetfulness earlier in the day. She wanted to reach out and soothe his pain, but she knew it ran deeper.

"Brent I am so sorry for what your father did to you. No human being deserves to live through that sort of hell." He gently pulled his shirt back on. "I am sorry you have to be here. The truth is that if I could get us both out of here I would. I just don't think I have the ability."

He hung his head down again. This time, Ilsa reached out and cradled him. She gently rocked him back and forth as he sobbed. After a few moments she closed her eyes and started to sing softly into his hair:

_I'd rock my own sweet child to rest in a cradle of__  
><em>_gold on a bough of the willow.__  
><em>_To the shoheen ho of the wind of the west and__  
><em>_the lulla lo of the soft sea billow_

_Sleep, baby dear,__  
><em>_Sleep without fear,__  
><em>_Mother is here beside your pillow._

She hummed the next verse while his crying subsided. She thought about her own child and wondered deeply how anyone could treat a person this way. Her heart was heavy for him as her own tears trickled into his hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**WHO'S CHEATING WHO PART 11**

**Author's notes: Wow, why didn't I just wait another few years to finish this story?! It should have never taken this long. The literature is sitting here at my lap. Written many chapters out, but the author too lazy to type them. Anyway, since I love writing author's notes, here we go:**

**1. There is no hockey. Yes, the NHL has not come to an agreement. It's like pouring a bowl of you favorite cereal, only to open the fridge and seeing no milk. **

**2. I have a problem with losing my pants. I mean…not in the way you think…but I literally have 30 pairs of jeans, and as soon as I take them off, I lose them. I think my dogs are eating them.**

**3. My mother and I agreed to get new cars, and trade them in the winter (so I could save on gas)…..we are looking at Prius's and Rav4's….I am having a very hard time with this. Ever step on a LEGO? Yea, the thought of me driving something that doesn't have a V8 kinda feels like that. **

**4. I am actually feeling some sort of attraction to Tim Tebow…and the TV show Gossip Girl. **

**5. I only started back to this story because I was home sick. It's a bit scary that illness is my motivation. Can't wait for cold and flu season. **

**6. The election is over...party at my house ;)**

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Pucci, I better go. Thank you for listening to me. I have no one to talk to here. The soldiers only make fun of me, and my dad would never come to reason." Ilsa walked to the door with him. " Brent, I swear to you that if my team, comes to my aid, I will get you out of here." He smiled as he left. "Thank you."<p>

When he closed the door, she walked back to the bed and sat down. The last few months had been hell and she was in the ninth circle. She figured if she had made it this far then why give up? She hummed the last parts of the lullaby as she had once done for Chance.

* * *

><p>Ilsa walked into the warehouse. It was quiet, but then again, it was Sunday morning. She figured Chance was out running. She settled into her office and started clicking away at the computer. As always she found herself at work on the weekend. Having just flown in from Prague she should have taken some time off, but refused. To her, working came second nature. Marshall was normally gone most of the time on business, so it kept her occupied.<p>

After an hour passed, the elevator chimed. When she looked up, she was slightly surprised. In walked Christopher Chance….looking like death. He was wearing his typical outfit with a leather jacket. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his head was hanging low. She got up and walked over to greet him.

When he finally made eye contact he released a heavy sigh. "Hey." His eyes were red and puffy. His nose was running and he looked like crap in general. She approached and sized up his condition. "I take it the seasonal allergies are attacking again?" He only shrugged. He held up a plastic bag to show her. "I think I bought every allergy pill in the store…but none of it ever works. I'm going to sleep." Without letting her respond, he made his way up to the loft. She could only smile. He was cranky and miserable and most likely wouldn't bother taking care of himself. She secretly enjoyed taking care of him. She never had the opportunity to care of her late husband so it was a bit of a treat….to have this burly man rely on her…even if he acted like he didn't enjoy it.

She gathered her paperwork and placed it in a file folder, then went upstairs. She found Chance lying in the bed with the covers and pillow over his head. "Chance, you need to get up and take a shower." He didn't respond. She reached down and gently shook him. "Chance, get up and shower."

This time he rolled away from her and groaned. "No Ilsa, I don't feel good."

"Yes I know you don't feel good, but if you don't clear out your nasal passages and change these sheets, you will never get better." He didn't say anything to her. She knew he would stay stubborn and she wasn't in the mood for it. She reached down and pulled the blanket from him. "GO…NOW! I don't want to tell you again!" This time he wasn't going to fight with her. He got up and walked to the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he mumbled something under his breath. She shot him a glare. "What was that?" He didn't look back. "Nothing!"

While he showered, Ilsa busied herself changing the sheets on his bed. She rummaged through the medicine he bought and chose an appropriate combination. When he emerged, he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. He walked past her and climbed into the bed, then looked up with a pouting lip. "You're mean." She smiled back down at him. "Why? Because I put up with your stubbornness?" He didn't respond because he knew she was right.

She handed him some pills to take and went to the bathroom. When she returned, she placed a warm cloth over his eyes and nose. "Does that feel better?" He nodded. "That will help clear your passages a bit." After a few minutes she removed the cloth. "Open your eyes." Ilsa reached for the eye drops and gently held his lids open. His eyes were sore and burning. When the drops hit, it was instant relief. "Better?" He curled his lip once more in defeat. He didn't want to admit that he loved the fact the she was taking care of him. "Yes it helped." She got up and kissed his forehead. "Get some rest."

"Wait." She turned back to him. "Yes?" He puckered his lips. "I need another one. So I can get better faster." She shook her head and leaned down. As she pulled the covers over him, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Now get some rest." He closed his eyes as she walked off to the living room and sat down. It was extremely rare for her to watch television, but she didn't feel like opening a book or magazine. She settled on an old black and white movie that had just started.

Midway through the movie, she heard footsteps. Chance had awakened and was making his way to where she was sitting. He was dragging a pillow and blanket behind him. He looked like a child who had just finished opening his Christmas gifts; absolutely exhausted and ready to be comforted. Without saying a word, he put the pillow against her lap and lay down. She adjusted herself to a more comfortable position. "I take it you couldn't sleep?" He shook his head but didn't say anything. " Should I leave so you're more comfortable?" He rapidly shook his head no, and she smiled. "Maybe I'll just go down and finish some work."

"NO! Stop teasing me Ilsa, I don't feel good!" He pulled her hand out of her lap and awkwardly hung onto it. "Ok I will stop teasing you. But I am going to need my hand back." He hesitantly released it. She brought it back up to his head and intertwined it into his hair. He exhaled at the bliss she was causing him. She noticed he hadn't quite fallen asleep. It wasn't just the allergies. It was every demon that haunted him from the past. The ones she attempted to chase away in this intimate moment. As she massaged, she sang softly to him…..

_I'd put my own sweet child to sleep in a silver boat__  
><em>_on the beautiful river,__  
><em>_Where a shoheen whisper the white cascades, and__  
><em>_a lulla lo the green flags shiver.__Sleep, baby dear,__  
><em>_Sleep without fear,__  
><em>_Mother is here with you forever._

When he finally fell asleep, she looked down at his sleeping form. He was calm and relaxed. She was pleased to know that he felt safe in the comfort of her arms.

* * *

><p>Chance brought the dirt bike to a screeching halt. He removed the helmet and pulled out a radio. "Guerrero, how far?" The radio garbled. He was no doubt in a remote section of the world. "Dude, you're about five hundred yards away. Go ahead and ditch everything there." Chance pushed everything into the brush. He radioed back to the team. "Ok guys, I'm flying solo from here." This time it was Winston who came back. "Chance, be careful. We got your back on this end." He put the radio beside the bike and walked down the road. He looked down to the nothingness and took a deep breath. "Well…into the lions den."<p>

"Damn. They sure didn't hesitate did they?!" Winston watched the tracking device move quickly on the monitor. Guerrero was able to sew a small tracer into the waistband of Chance's jeans. They had to keep some sort of trace on him to know where to go. Akos looked and pointed. "Guerrero, here is the North Mountain Pass. We could probably have some men head up that direction. The West wall is most likely covered with heavy guns. I don't know if we can even penetrate that side."

Guerrero studied the map. "Ok, what about a helicopter?" Akos shook his head. "There's no way we can approach until some of that fire power is muted. They would shoot us down from two miles away. We will have to be stealthy on this one."

Ames shook her head. "We just get into the worst situations."

* * *

><p>A soldier patted down Chance while three others held guns on him. "He's clean. Harmen's on his way." They pushed him into a nearby chair. A few minutes later Harmen walked through the door. He looked him up and down then laughed out loud. "This is interesting. You had the nerve to actually bring your sorry self here. No doubt in a vain attempt to save your girlfriend. Do you actually think you have the ability to get out of here? Amazing isn't it? What a man will do for some women. Chance my friend, be honest with yourself, she's fucked around with you and never committed and now she's pregnant. Why are you running yourself crazy for her?!"<p>

Chance didn't respond to his rant. He was more concerned about his surroundings and how to make some sort of plan. Harmen looked back to him. "Well you can ignore me all you want, but you'll talk soon. Take him to a cell. She needs to see her rescuer." The soldiers led Chance out of the room. As they walked down the hall, he continued to take in his surroundings. He noted the amount of firepower and the men who carried it. When they reached the cell he was shoved inside. Moments later Harmen walked in and Ilsa followed. The moment she saw Chance; fear, relief and anger ran through her mind. Why was he here? How did he even get past the guards? Then reality hit her. The man that she cared for came to recue her.

Harmen stepped closer and raised his hand. "Please, feel free to join him. We'll leave you alone." One of the soldiers shoved her into the cell and locked the door. Chance and Ilsa stood staring at each other not knowing what to say. She wanted to yell and embrace him all at the same time. Her anger at his risk was more prevalent, and he knew that. So in pure Chance style, he inserted humor to break the ice. "Well, I guess it's not the Four Seasons is it?" Without a second thought she walked into his personal space and slapped him…hard. When he finally recovered and met her eyes, he was fully aware of the rant that was to follow. "What the hell is wrong with you Christopher?! They could have killed you!" He shrugged. "Well…um…" She interjected. "Oh forget it! You had no business coming here. You always want to put your life on the line..and..and play the damn hero!" She was angry and relieved at the same time that he was there. Even thought she wanted to hold him, she was mad as hell at his rescue attempt.

She turned her back to him in a huff. He knew she was dangerous. Pregnant and dangerous, but he was going to stand his ground. He walked up to her with careful precision. He grabbed her wrists in the chance she might slap him again and carefully turned her around. "Let's get something straight. I don't care how angry you might be, but you have two roles in this company. First as a benefactor and second an assistant when I allow. And yes, I am the team leader. I make the final decision on how an operation runs. My decision today was to rescue you. Whether you like it or not has nothing to do with my decision. So unless you plan to jump ship and join Harmen, then it's my full intention to get you out of here."

She was a little shocked. He had actually stood his ground against her. Deep down, she respected him, but on the surface she was still upset. He gently released her wrists but still kept her gaze. "I know what I said to you in the past was wrong. In fact, it was low. Especially saying it to you. You didn't deserve it and there aren't enough words to say I'm sorry. I just…I just felt like I had been betrayed. After all the nights we spent together, you became a part of me. Then when you started dating Harmen, I just couldn't handle it. For the first time since Katherine, I found someone I care deeply for. So as mad as you get….I don't care." She swallowed hard. "Chance….." He interjected. "Don't…just…let me figure this out okay?"

She didn't respond. He knew whatever she said, it still wouldn't change his intention. "Winston has a tracker in the waistband of my pants. If you're nice, maybe Ill let you take them off and find it." He winked at her and she smiled. "C'mere." He embraced her and she instantly melted into his arms. She wanted it all to go away and be out of this horrid place. "It's gonna be okay…I promise." Just as she was relaxing, the door swung open. The soldiers walked up to Ilsa and started pulling her out of the cell. She pleaded. "No…please." Three other soldiers grabbed Chance and walked him down the opposite end of the hall. After two flights of stairs and another long dark corridor, they came to another cell and shoved him inside. There were no windows and only two lamps illuminating parts of the room. Harmen walked in behind them. "Well Mr. Chance, I suppose you coming here will provide me with some entertainment." He looked over to one of the soldiers. "Strip him."

The soldiers tore his clothing off. He hoped the tracking device wasn't harmed. From the other side of the room, a large burly soldier came into the light with a whip in his hand. He dropped it to his side. Harmen walked to the cell door. "Try not to kill him too quickly."

* * *

><p>"Guerrero, there' no signal. I can't get anything." He looked up at Winston. "I'm tryin' dude." Ames was breathing incrementally. "We should have never let him go in there. Its him against an army!" Akos looked up. "I've got good news. The East wall has a possible weak point, but we still can't get into there with a helicopter. It has to be on foot through the mountain path." Winston chimed in. "Whatever it takes. Look here." He pointed at the computer screen. "This is the last spot we have from the tracking device and that has to be where he's at." Akos gave a surprised look. "You guys don't do anything easy do you?"<p>

* * *

><p>Two soldiers grabbed Chance's nude body and tied his wrists. They led him to one wall where there was a hook above his head. They fastened him to the hook then walked away. He knew what was coming next. The burly soldier let the end of the leather whip hang to his side. Then he took a deep breath. The first lash made Chance cry out. The sheer intensity of the crisp leather bore directly to his soul. Moments later, the second lash came. This time it was high on his back. He cringed and sucked his torso in. The third came much swifter then the previous ones and it found a new spot to claim on his tender flesh. He stopped all verbal response. He didn't want to give them the pleasure of hearing him cry out. After the fifth lash the pain finally stopped. The soldiers unhooked him and threw him to the ground in a heap of blood and pain.<p>

For the next few hours, they came in periodically and beat him. Enough for him to nearly pass out. When Harmen figured he had enough, he stopped the bloody melee. As hurt as he was, it still didn't overtake the rage Chance had knowing he raped the woman he cared about. Harmen walked up to him and bent down. "You know something, she actually told me she cared about you. How it was complicated missing business and pleasure. Making so hard to be with you. And now looked what happened. She's carrying my baby. I had such a wonderful time violating her and look what happened. You're pathetic Chance. You're nothing."


End file.
